Calumniado
by Jauca97
Summary: Una noche una serie de delitos comienzan a ocurrir en Sooga, y todo apunta a que el culpable es... ¿Garu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertence :'V_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Esta historia se sitúa seis meses después de lo ocurrido en mi otra historia_ _ **Impostor**_ _, asi que para seguir esta le recomiendo que lean esa primero si no lo han hecho c:_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una noche en la hasta ahora pacifica aldea de Sooga, un aldeano dedicado a la panadería cerraba su negocio a la misma hora de siempre, tranquilamente tarareando una canción. De repente, escucho un ruido provenir de unos arbustos cercanos. El hombre detuvo su melodía en seco, para después escanear con la mirada los alrededores, pero no logro ver nada. Encogiéndose de hombros, continúo con su labor volviendo a tararear.

Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzo a distinguir una sombra pasar rápidamente en la oscuridad. El pobre aldeano comenzó a sudar de los nervios. Estaba siendo observado, podía sentirlo…

― ¿H-hola? ¿Q-quien anda ahí?― pregunto con voz temblorosa. De nuevo escucho aquel sonido provenir de los arbustos ― ¡Muéstrate!― exigió. De estos, salió un gato callejero, maullando. El hombre se relajó de inmediato, soltando un suspiro de alivio― Estúpido gato― murmuro.

Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con un rostro conocido, pero por alguna razón un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, alertándolo del peligro.

― ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu y Abyo caminaban tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el Goh Rong para degustar unos deliciosos fideos como usualmente hacían después de entrenar.

― Y le dije, ¡ten cuidado como me hablas, si no quieres que te de una probada de esto! ¡HI-YA!― grito mientras se rasgaba la camisa. Garu rodo los ojos, ¿de verdad Abyo creía que se estaba tragando su estúpida historia que nunca paso? ¡Él no era Ching!

― ¡Alto ahí, cambio! ― les exigió Bruce, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se detuvieran sobresaltados. Venía acompañado del panadero, el señor Ling, quien tenía un ojo morado y lucia como si hubiera recibido una paliza, y portaba una expresión molesta y acusadora en el rostro.

― ¿Papa? ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto Abyo, desencajado por la rudeza con la que se dirigió a ellos.

― Garu, en nombre de la ley quedas detenido, cambio ― anuncio con voz seria. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron entre ellos. ¿Detenido?

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero porque?! ― demando saber Abyo.

― ¡No te hagas el inocente Garu!― acuso el señor Ling ― ¡Tú me atacaste anoche! ¡Y saboteaste toda mi panadería!

― ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ― exclamo Abyo sorprendido. Garu negó con la cabeza frenéticamente ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Él no había hecho nada!

― ¡Como de que no! ¡Yo te vi con mis propios ojos! ― insistió el señor Ling. Garu le frunció el ceño ¡eso no era verdad! ¡Estaban ensuciando su honor y reputación injustamente! ¡El viejo estaba loco!

― Quedas detenido Garu, cambio

― ¡Espera papa! No puedes detenerlo sin tener pruebas, el testimonio de una sola persona no es suficiente ― sentencio Abyo.

― No te metas, hijo. Cambio

― ¡Si tengo pruebas! En el desastre Garu solo se comió todos los panecillos azucarados que tenía, ¡y son sus favoritos! ― exclamo Ling.

― ¡Eso no prueba nada! ― insistió Abyo.

― ¡Silencio, cambio! ― exigió Bruce. Después de pensárselo un momento, miro al joven ninja. ¿Cómo Garu podría hacer una cosa así? ¿Pero por qué el señor Ling juraba que así era? No tenía sentido ― De acuerdo Garu, debido a tu record limpio de vandalismo y tus servicios protegiendo a la aldea de amenazas, no te hare nada esta vez, cambio. Pero si vuelve a suceder, no me quedara alternativa. ¿Comprendes, cambio?

Garu asintió solemnemente. Por supuesto que no iba a pasar, ¡él no había hecho nada en primer lugar!

― ¿Cómo es posible que lo deje escapar así como así? ¡Él es un ladrón! ― reclamo el panadero.

― Abyo tiene razón, no hay pruebas suficientes, cambio.

― ¡¿Y mi testimonio?! ¿Acaso me están llamando mentiroso?

― ¡Si! ― afirmo Abyo, mientras Garu asentía con la cabeza visiblemente molesto y ofendido.

― ¡Esto es un complot! Olvídense de comer de ahora en adelante en mi panadería. Y usted oficial, ¡olvídese de las donas!― y con ese ultimátum se regresó bastante furioso a su negocio.

― Oh rayos, cambio― se lamentó Bruce por el asunto de las donas.

― Vamos Garu, olvidémonos de esto― animo Abyo a su amigo, jalándolo del traje para continuar su camino hacia el restaurante― El señor Ling ya está grande, seguro que delira o ya le falta un tornillo. No hagas caso.

Garu intentó convencerse por las palabras de su amigo, pero se sentía inquieto. Algo no olía bien ahí.

Desde las sombras, una figura observo atento toda la escena.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

― ¡Oh, vaya! ― exclamo Ching después de escuchar el incidente de parte de Abyo ― No puedo creer que el señor Ling haya acusado a Garu de algo tan deshonroso.

Pucca asintió en conformidad, bastante molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese viejecillo a manchar el honor de su querido ninja? ¡El jamás haría algo tan vil!

― Pues eso paso. Nosotros también estamos bastante sorprendidos, ¿cierto Garu? ― el ninja asintió en respuesta, con gesto preocupado ― Pero bueno, al menos no lo encarcelaron…

― Todo gracias a ti, Abyo ― alabo Ching, sonrojándose y jugando con sus dedos, mientras Won ponía mala cara. _"Ya van a empezar"_ pensó la gallinita.

Abyo se enderezo como resorte en la silla ante el cumplido de la chica ― Oh si, gracias a mí, claro. ¡Soy un excelente amigo! ― alardeo con su usual "modestia".

― Y muy valiente ― agrego ella, pestañeando hacia él, mientras Abyo le sonreía de forma galante.

Garu rodo los ojos. ¡No era el momento para que se pusieran a coquetear! Resoplando, cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su cara en estos. Pucca lo miro preocupada, ¡pobrecillo! Debía de estar bastante estresado por lo que paso. ¿Cómo hacerlo sentir mejor?

En eso, Dada paso a su lado con un plato humeante de fideos, momento que ella aprovecho para detenerlo y arrebatárselos.

― P-pero Pucca, ese plato es para…― el pobre mesero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de la chica, quien le gruñía de forma amenazante ―… aunque igual puedes quedártelo, n-no hay problema― se corrigió, mientras un charquito amarillo de formaba en el piso _(N/A: eww)_

Sonriendo satisfecha, se movió en su silla para acercarse a Garu, poniéndole el plato de fideos en frente. Al percibir el delicioso olor Garu levanto la cabeza, y al contemplar la apetitosa comida le brillaron los ojos, y comenzó a comer visiblemente de mejor humor. Pucca lo miraba complacida, recargando su barbilla en su mano y dejando salir un suspiro enamorada. ¡Que atractivo lucia cuando comía!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ya había caído la noche.

Santa cerraba la dulcería, asegurándose que quedara bien cerrada. Sin embargo, gracias a sus antiguos instintos ninjas cuando era _"Linterna Roja"_ , sintió una presencia malvada cerca de él.

Se dio la vuelta, asustado. Pero se relajó de inmediato al notar de quien se trataba en realidad.

― Jo, jo, jo, ¡Garu! Me asustaste, ninja travieso. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿Necesitas algo? ― cuestiono amablemente.

Garu sonrió de forma maliciosa acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el hombre rojo, poniéndolo instintivamente nervioso ante el extraño y perturbador comportamiento del silencioso ninja.

― ¿G-Garu? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces? Espera… no, ¡no! ¡Detente! ¡NOOOOOO!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El teléfono de la estación de policía comenzó a sonar frenéticamente. Bruce se levantó más dormido que despierto, maldiciendo por qué había escogido ser policía en primer lugar.

― Oficial Bruce, cambio ― contesto perezosamente. Desde la otra línea, varias voces molestas y desesperadas comenzaron a hablar a la vez, pero el comprendió el mensaje, sacándolo inmediatamente de su estado adormilado― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cambio?!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu dormía plácidamente en su casa como una roca, olvidando por completo el incidente nada agradable con el panadero. Pero su sueño fue perturbado al escuchar los toscos toquidos en su puerta, acompañado de un gran alboroto.

― ¡Sal en el nombre de la ley, Garu, cambio! ― escucho decir al padre de Abyo.

Garu gruño mientras se levantaba, ¿ahora qué?

Abrió la puerta de su casa, para encontrarse no solamente con Bruce, si no con una multitud enfurecida, que lo miraba acusadoramente. Garu estaba sorprendido y algo asustado, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacía toda esa gente en su puerta a esas horas de la noche?

― Garu, quedas arrestado por vandalismo, conducta violenta hacia inocentes, robo, y disturbio a la comunidad, cambio ― anuncio serio el oficial Bruce.

A Garu se le cayó la quijada al escuchar todas las barbaridades con las que estaba siendo acusado. Los demás comenzaron a murmurar en su contra, echándole en cara lo que supuestamente les hizo. Tuvo el impulso de romper su voto de silencio y defenderse. ¡Él era inocente! ¡No había hecho ninguna de esas cosas! ¡Todos estaban locos! Pero no lo hizo, no quería traerse más deshonra de la que ya tenía sobre sus hombros.

― Vamos Garu, date la vuelta. Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, cambio ― le dijo el oficial. Garu rodo los ojos. ¿De verdad era necesario decirle eso a él? Miro la multitud, que lo miraba enojada. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué todos comenzaban a acusarlo así?

Al diablo, él era inocente y esto era una injusticia. Ahí había gato encerrado, y desde las celdas no podría averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Así que haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninjas uso la _Garu-Ilusion_ , y dejando que sus clones confundieran a la muchedumbre, pego carrera por el bosque, huyendo.

No podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso. ¿Por qué a el? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que la mitad de Sooga lo perseguía con malos ojos? ¿Huir y esconderse como fugitivo? ¿Unirse al club de los vagabundos? ¡NO! ¡Ni pensarlo!

Resolvería el asunto, probaría su inocencia y ese disparatado problema se acabaría.

Pero primero, necesitaba un lugar para esconderse, y tenía que pensar rápido.

¿Abyo? No, ¡Era ir directo a la boca del lobo!

¿Ching? Buena opción, pero no se sentía totalmente seguro y convencido.

¿Entonces dónde?...

…" _Pucca"_ pensó.

Freno en seco. ¡No! No podía ir con Pucca, ¿Qué clase de idea descabellada era esa? _¡Enfócate, Garu!_

Aunque… pensándoselo bien, no era tan mala idea. Nadie jamás se imaginaria que él fue a refugiarse con ella, y si se atrevían, ella lo protegería. Esa chica estaba tan loca por el que haría lo que fuera con tal de salvarlo. Si podía contar con alguien en esas situaciones, era ella.

Escucho a la multitud acercarse cada vez más, y decidiéndose continúo su huida, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el Goh Rong.

 _Continuara…_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Por fin he salido de los One-Shots XD_

 _Aquí les traigo esta humilde historia que no será muy larga, seis capítulos probablemente. Descuiden, no la dejare colgada, puesto que ya está terminada, cuestión de ir subiendo los capítulos paulatinamente. Subiré uno por semana, a veces tal vez dos, no se depende. Pero de que abra actualización cada semana, la abra. Además de los One- Shots, Drabbles y Vinetas extras que también subiré para no perder la hermosa costumbre :'D_

 _Como saben, esta es una continuación de_ _ **Impostor.**_ _Probablemente ustedes ya se huelan que es lo que está sucediendo, pero los protagonistas no, así que hay que ver como enfrentan esta nueva situación. Es mi primer fic "largo", y no es una trama bastante complicada, pues tiene el humor ligero de la serie. ¡Espero la disfruten y me acompañen en cada actualización!_

 _No olviden dejar sus guapos, bellos y sensuales reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Querida! Primero que nada una disculpa por confundirte en Facebook, pero que descuidada soy x.x ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y siempre leerme, de verdad lo aprecio mucho! Un saludote con mucho cariño para ti ;)_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Solecito de mi cora! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por el increíble apoyo que me das, un besote para ti! n_n_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Jaja lo se, pobrecito XD Que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi también me gusta unir a la pandilla en mis fics, me divierto mucho escribiendo con ellos, sobre todo con Abyo :3 jejeje ya mero subiré de la nueva generación, paciencia n_n ¡Gracias por leerme y dejar tu bello review querida, saludos! :D_

 _Tambien gracias a_ _ **Lena Castle**_ _y a_ _ **maestrojgc**_ _por sus respectivos reviews en mi fic pasado, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. ¡Gracias por leerme!_

 _Cuidense mucho ¡y nos leemos después!_


	2. Chapter 2

Pucca se despertó ante los leves pero desesperados toquidos en su ventana.

Se enderezo medio dormida, y se quedó mirando a la silueta en esta unos segundos. ¿Quién sería?

Otra ronda de toquidos esta vez más elevados la sacaron de su estupor. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de forma perezosa hacia la ventana.

Garu desde afuera escucho sus adormilados pasos acercarse. " _Debo estar demente"_ pensó.

Pero bueno, una situación desesperada requería medidas desesperadas.

Pucca abrió la ventana, y se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con un Garu en pijamas, ligeramente despeinado por la carrera desde su casa en el bosque hasta el restaurante. Garu le regalo una sonrisa incomoda, moviendo sus mano en forma de saludo.

Ella parpadeo confundida. ¿Qué hacia Garu a tales horas en pijama en su ventana? No es que no le agradara verlo, pero…

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el ruido de la multitud acercarse gritando el nombre del ninja, bastante enfurecida y visiblemente agresiva. Garu le dio a Pucca una mirada suplicante, rogándole con los ojos que lo dejara entrar y ocultarse en su cuarto. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y una vez que lo hizo cerro la ventana tras de sí.

Una vez adentro, Pucca con una seña le dijo que guardara silencio, y después sin ninguna explicación abandono la habitación.

Garu comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Debía seguirla o no? ¿Y si lo delataba como venganza por todos esos años huyendo de su afecto?

No, Pucca no era así. ¿Pero entonces a donde había ido?

De forma silenciosa se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera indicarle el paradero de la chica.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mientras tanto, Pucca en el primer piso fue hasta las puertas del Goh Rong y se asomó por estas. En ese momento, la multitud enfurecida que buscaba a su chico estaba pasando por ahí, dándole caza.

― Oh Pucca, buenas noches, cambio― la saludo el oficial Bruce, quien logro divisarla entre tanto alboroto― Disculpa si te despertamos, ¿de casualidad no has visto a Garu por aquí, cambio?

Pucca observo a la multitud. Entre esta pudo divisar al panadero Ling, y supuso que tenía algo que ver con el incidente de la tarde. Ella negó con la cabeza.

― Ya veo. Si lo miras, tienes que decírmelo, cambio. Es un fugitivo…

― ¡Es un delincuente!― interrumpió el panadero― ¡Yo se los dije, pero nadie me hizo caso en su momento! Si me hubieran escuchado, ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Pucca frunció el ceño, fulminando con la mirada al bocudo panadero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su honorable chico?

― ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?― intervino Dumpling, asomándose también por la puerta seguido de los otros dos chefs, pues el escandalo los había despertado― ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

― ¡Buscamos a ese ninja desvergonzado!― dijo uno.

― ¡Él nos atacó!― agrego otra.

― ¡Exigimos justicia! ― gritaban varios.

― ¡Calma, calma, cambio! Al parecer, Garu ha estado cometiendo graves delitos en la aldea, y ahora huye de su castigo, cambio― explico Bruce.

Los tres chefs se sobresaltaron.

― ¿Garu?― pregunto Linguini, desencajado.

― ¿Delitos?― agrego Ho, sin poder creérselo.

― Debe de haber un error, Garu sería incapaz de hacer algo así― intento defender Dumpling.

― Jo, Jo, Jo, ¡no hay error! ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! ―dijo Santa.

― ¡Y yo!― dijo Ling.

― ¡Yo también!

― ¡Igual yo!

― Como ven, con tantos testigos no hay mucho que objetar, cambio. Ahora, ¿seguros que no saben dónde está, cambio?

Todos miraron a Pucca, quien tragando saliva volvió a negar con la cabeza.

― Bien, seguiremos buscando. Buenas noches y perdón por el ruido, cambio― se despidió Bruce, y con eso él y la muchedumbre se alejaron del restaurante.

En cuanto se fueron, Linguini cerró las puertas con llave, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

― Parece que este es un asunto serio― comento Dumpling.

― Pucca, ¿segura que no sabes donde esta Garu? ― pregunto Ho directamente.

Ella lo miro a los ojos… ¿debería mentirle a sus tíos?

― Si lo cubres, podrían acusarte de cómplice, y eso sería perjudicial para ti― le advirtió Linguini.

― ¿Pucca?― insistió Ho.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, de nuevo. Ho se le quedo viendo un momento inquisidoramente, pero después se relajó y lo dejo ir.

― Sera mejor que volvamos a dormir― sugirió Dumpling.

Pucca asintió, y comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

― Pucca, espera― la llamo Linguini. Ella se detuvo y los encaro desde arriba― Sera mejor que…― el chef dudo, volteando a ver a sus hermanos, quienes asintieron en conformidad―… que no busques a Garu por un tiempo― sentencio regresando su mirada a la chica.

― Solo hasta que las cosas se calmen, y todo este asunto se resuelva― agrego Dumpling.

― Es por tu bien, ¿comprendes? ― concluyo Ho.

Pucca se les quedo viendo unos segundos sin ningún tipo de expresión o emoción. Después asintió levemente, y continúo avanzando hacia su habitación.

Los tres chefs compartieron una última mirada preocupada, y luego cada quien se fue a dormir a su cuarto.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca entro a la recamara, y se encontró con un deprimido y desanimado Garu sentado en su cama, acariciando distraídamente a Yani que estaba en sus piernas.

Había escuchado todo. Como lo llamaron _"delincuente"_ , _"fugitivo"_ y _"desvergonzado"_ ; y también como los tíos de Pucca, quienes solían apreciarlo y considerarlo como un hijo, le prohibían a su sobrina acercarse a él.

Su honor estaba manchado.

Su reputación estaba por los suelos.

Su familia estaría muy decepcionada de él, por ser un fracaso como ninja…

…como _hijo._

A Pucca se le rompió el corazón de verlo tan devastado. ¡No era justo! Su Garu era inocente. Era el hombre más honorable y honesto que conocía, ¿Cómo podían acusarlo tan vilmente después de todo lo que él había hecho por la aldea? Conmovida se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un tierno y reconfortante abrazo. Quería hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que la tenía a ella. Y ella estaba de su lado. Siempre estaría de su lado.

Garu se tensó un poco con el abrazo de ella, pero no la quito ni se alejó. En realidad, se sentía bien. Como si… como si lo necesitara. Cosa que lo sorprendió, pues no sabía que tenía ese tipo de necesidades.

Pucca se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos y regalarle una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa.

Garu se le quedo viendo un momento. Su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado, y tenía marcas de dormir en su cara. Pero aun así, se miraba adorable. Le sonrió de vuelta, con algo de incomodidad y timidez al no estar acostumbrado a darle ese tipo de gestos a ella. Pucca sonrió más y volvió a envolverlo en otro abrazo esta vez más efusivo, causando que Yani se bajara del regazo de él.

Se sentía un poco culpable por arrastrarla en su problema. El honor de ella también estaba en fuego, pues si descubrían que lo estaba ayudando la tacharían de cómplice, y sufriría las mismas consecuencias que él. Pero eso era algo que Garu no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Tal vez era tarde para salvar su honor propio, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que por su culpa se manchara también el de la chica. Pucca era la única que tenía una fe absoluta en él, y estaba dispuesta a poner las manos al fuego por su seguridad. Cosa que era halagadora, pero esta vez le resultaba especialmente conmovedor.

Con su ayuda, saldría de ese problema. Salvaría el honor de ambos, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Y después, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la invitaría a salir por ahí…

Solo por agradecimiento, claro está.

Por fin, Pucca se separó de él, y comenzó a bostezar. Garu enrojeció de la pena, pues era ya muy tarde y por su culpa ella se estaba desvelando, y tenía que trabajar en la mañana. Se levantó de la cama, y observo como la chica se acomodaba en esta, metiéndose cómodamente entre las cobijas. Garu se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. ¿Dónde dormiría él?

Pucca le sonrió y con una mano palpo el lado libre de la cama, invitándolo a que se acostara a su lado. El ninja abrió los ojos como platos, enrojeciendo como nunca y negando con la cabeza tan rudamente que parecía que casi se le despegaba del cuello. ¡¿Estaba loca?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría?! El ahí tratando de proteger el honor de ella, y le salía con esas cosas. ¡Tenía que ser Pucca!

La chica se quedó algo desconcertada por la reacción de Garu. Ella inocentemente solo lo invitaba a dormir en la cama para que descansara mejor, pero él lo tomo de forma muy negativa. Ingenuamente se encogió de hombros, sin percatarse del trauma emocional y mental que su pequeño y gentil ofrecimiento tuvo en el joven ninja.

Después de todo, por mucho que este meditara y entrenara ejerciendo control sobre su cuerpo, no era de piedra…

Pucca se levantó y se dirigió a su armario, poniéndose de puntillas para tomar un futon que tenía para cuando se iba de _camping,_ y se lo extendió. Era rosado con estampados de florecitas, bastante femenino e infantil. En cuanto lo vio Garu hizo una mueca, pero no le quedaba de otra. Exhalando ruidosamente, lo acepto y lo extendió en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Pucca dio un salto sobre el para llegar a esta, y le presto una de sus almohadas.

Girándose para quedar de espaldas a ella, Garu cerró los ojos intentando dormir, sintiendo los de Pucca clavados en él, y escuchando su risilla.

Gruño ligeramente. Ella no tenía remedio.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al día siguiente unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta.

― ¿Pucca? ¿Te has quedado dormida? ― pregunto su Tio Dumpling desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La joven perezosamente giro sobre su cama, abriendo un poco los ojos. Miro a Garu boca abajo en el piso, roncando a sus anchas, con un pequeño hilito de baba cayendo de su boca. Sonrió medio dormida.

Tan lindo su Garu…

… _Garu_

…¿Garu?

…¡Garu!

Despertando por completo alarmada, aventó las cobijas hacia arriba y se paró de un salto de la cama, pisando la espalda de Garu en proceso, quien al sentir el doloroso peso abrió los ojos bruscamente y se enderezo de golpe.

El la miro feo y le gruño, reclamándole por la forma tan brusca en la que fue despertado, sin embargo, Pucca desesperadamente le hizo seña con el dedo de que se callara. La miro confundido y sin comprender, cuando escucho el toquido y la voz de chef en la puerta.

― ¿Pucca? ¿Ya despertaste?

Garu abrió los ojos como platos mientras una expresión de terror aparecía en su rostro. ¡Si lo descubrían, lo iban a matar!

Pucca señalo la ventana para que se escapara por esta, e inmediatamente obedeció. Rápidamente, ella enrollo de nuevo el futon y lo guardo en el armario. Tras darse una mirada en el espejo para intentar calmarse, por fin abrió la puerta.

― Buenas _tardes_ Pucca, ¿todo bien?― cuestiono su tío preocupado. Sonrió nerviosa y asintió ― Te has quedado dormida, ¿cierto?― Pucca miro el reloj en su mesita de noche y se sorprendió, ¡de verdad era muy tarde! ― Descuida, lo hemos hablado y no tienes por qué trabajar hoy. La noche anterior debió ser demasiado para ti, así que mejor tomate el día. Sal a pasear con Ching, distráete y has cosas de chicas― le sugirió.

Pucca asintió sonriendo agradecida. No tenía cabeza para trabajar de todos modos.

Tenía cosas importantes que averiguar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Y este fue el segundo capítulo queridos funny lovers!_

 _Espero les esté gustando la historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews para ver que les pareció n_n_

 _Hora de contestar reviews!_

 _ **nathaly:**_ _Si lo continuare, sígueme leyendo!_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Gracias! Espero te guste querida 3 Besos para ti!_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Gracias querida! Sí, es un escaloncito más, espero que sea de tu agrado ;D Besotes!_

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _Yay! :D jaja gracias! Aquí está el ansiado segundo capítulo :3 Besos querida!_

 _Tambien gracias a_ _ **Lena Castle**_ _y a_ _ **Gaby Whitlock**_ _por sus reviews, los cuales ya conteste por PM pero no quería pasarlas por alto por aquí, de verdad los aprecio bastante :') Besos para las dos!_

 _Cuidense y ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

Abyo corría rápidamente por el bosque hacia la casa de Garu.

En la mañana su padre le había contado todo el alboroto de anoche, y estaba desesperado por encontrar a su mejor amigo. Algo le decía que no lo iba a encontrar en su hogar, pero tenía que intentarlo de todos modos.

Cuando llego, se dio cuenta de que toda su casa estaba rodeada por un cordón amarillo. Y Chang, el padre de Ching, hacia guardia junto a Santa. Probablemente vigilando y esperando a que Garu volviera para atraparlo.

De repente, alguien le tapó la boca por detrás y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el interior de la maleza en el bosque de bambú.

― ¡Hfey! ¡pfuelfame! ― intento gritar ― ¡fyo pfe fung fu! _(traducción: yo se Kung Fu)_

Por fin Abyo dejo de ser arrastrado, siendo soltado bruscamente por su captor y cayendo al suelo en seco. Molesto, se enderezo dispuesto a dar pelea ― ¡Ahora si vas a ver! ― amenazo, pero fue interrumpido por una mano en su boca, pidiéndole silencio. Abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir de quien se trataba.

Una vez que Garu se aseguró que su ruidoso amigo no haría escándalo, lo libero. Lo cual fue un error de su parte.

― ¡Garu! ―exclamo demasiado alto. El ninja molesto le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara la voz, ¡los iban a descubrir por su culpa! ― Lo siento. Viejo, ¿Qué paso? Mi padre me conto todo, y me dijo que me alejara de ti. ¿Tienes idea de que sucede? ―Garu suspiro, negando con la cabeza ― Sé que no eres el culpable, tú jamás harías ese tipo de cosas. Te importa demasiado tu honor y todo eso. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué toda la gente te acusa y jura fervientemente que eres el culpable?

De nuevo, Garu negó encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía ni idea.

―Es obvio que alguien está detrás de todo esto tratando de perjudicarte. ¿Pero quién? ― cuestiono Abyo ― ¿Podría ser Tobe?

Garu lo pensó un momento, pero después negó con la cabeza. Apenas antier había tenido un enfrentamiento con él, y Tobe no era tan listo como para planear algo así de rápido.

― No sé, pero sea quien sea amigo, no te preocupes. Averiguaremos quien está intentando manchar tu nombre y le daremos su merecido ― aseguro Abyo poniendo una mano en su hombro, bastante seguro de sí mismo ― Nadie se mete con mis amigos y sale ileso.

Garu no pudo hacer más que sonreír agradecido. Si, Abyo podía ser un idiota, pero también era buen amigo. Estando respaldado por él, por Pucca y probablemente Ching, se sentía seguro. Y afortunado.

― Y bueno… ¿Dónde te estas quedando? Me imagino que buscaste un lugar para esconderte ― pregunto Abyo. Ante tal cuestionamiento Garu se sonrojo al máximo, poniéndose nervioso ― ¿Te quedaste en el bosque? ― Garu negó ― ¿En casa de alguien más?

Garu miro hacia otro lado y asintió. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de parte del ninja, Abyo siguió insistiendo.

― ¿Con Soso? ― Garu negó ― ¡¿Con Ching?! ― pregunto algo molesto y celoso. Pero al obtener otra respuesta negativa, se relajó ― ¿Entonces dónde? No me digas que con Pucca ― dijo con tono burlón y comenzando a reír. Sin embargo al ver que Garu no negaba con la cabeza, se detuvo en seco ― ¡¿Con Pucca?! ― grito.

― Shhh ― le ordeno que se callara poniéndose un dedo en los labios para dar énfasis, bastante sonrojado y abochornado.

― ¿Con Pucca? ― articulo esta vez en voz exageradamente baja. El ninja rodo los ojos y asintió. ¿Por qué Abyo tenía que hacer un gran escándalo por ello? No es como si lo hiciera por gusto, de todos modos…

Abyo se le quedo viendo un momento, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza justo ahí mismo. Después, sonrió burlonamente ― Así que… con Pucca ¿eh? ― Garu enarco una ceja ante el tono insinuador que su amigo estaba utilizando ― Porque de todos los lugares donde podías esconderte, el único disponible era con ella, ¿cierto? ― inquirió sarcásticamente.

Garu gruño sonrojado. Sin duda, Abyo era un idiota.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

― ¿Garu se está quedando en tu casa? ― exclamo Ching en voz baja. Pucca asintió. Ambas estaban en el parque, hablando sobre los sucesos recientes de anoche. Ching no podía dar crédito a todo lo estaba pasando ― Pucca, sé que él es inocente pero puede ser peligroso. Si llegan a descubrirte…― advirtió preocupada.

Pucca negó con la cabeza. Estaba decidida. Correría el riesgo. Todo sea por su Garu.

Ching la miro dudosa unos segundos, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Acaso no haría ella lo mismo por Abyo?

― Papa en este momento está custodiando su casa en el bosque. Dice que cuando lo atrapen, ¡probablemente lo expulsen de la aldea! ― Pucca abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿expulsarlo de la aldea? ¡No podían hacer eso! ― Así que tengan mucho cuidado. Hay que resolver este asunto cuanto antes.

Ching tenía razón. Debían arreglar esto pero ya.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu esperaba sentado oculto en la maleza del bosque, mirando de lejos su custodiado hogar.

Abyo se había ido a conseguirle algo de ropa, pues no podía estar en pijama todo el día.

Observo como Chang estaba atento y alerta, dándole caza. Frunció el ceño, ¿hasta su propio maestro de ninjitsu se había puesto en su contra?

En eso, un maullido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Mio.

El ninja se alegró bastante de ver a su mascota, pues con la huida de la noche anterior se había olvidado completamente de él. Pero Mio sabia cuidarse solo. El felino se acercó a sus pies y comenzó a restregarse en sus piernas. Garu dejó escapar una sonrisa y rodo los ojos, inclinándose para estar a la altura de este.

Abyo regreso minutos después, encontrando a su silencioso amigo sentado en el suelo con Mio sobre sus piernas, distraídamente acariciando su pelaje. Aunque él siempre tenía un aire serio y misterioso, esta vez lo sentía más deprimido y desanimado que nada. Pobre, sabia lo mucho que el honor y un buen nombre significaban para él, por lo que no debía de ser fácil la situación por la que estaba pasando.

― Ejem ― Abyo se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del chico y del gato ― Aquí está la ropa. Probablemente te quede. No tan bien como a mí, claro, pero te servirá― dijo.

Garu rodo los ojos, y levantándose del suelo la acepto. Dio una pequeña reverencia, para mostrar su agradecimiento. Ahora fue el turno de Abyo de rodar los ojos. Siempre tan formal.

― No seas ridículo, no fue nada. Ahora ve y quítate esa fea pijama de rayas, que me avergüenzas.

Garu obedeció, ocultándose detrás de unos árboles para cambiarse de atuendo. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió. La ropa de Abyo era sorpresivamente cómoda y fresca, lo que le agrado.

― Hey, nada mal ― dijo Abyo. Después, sonrió burlonamente ― Seguro que a Pucca le gustaras mas ahora.

Garu enrojeció, ya sea de coraje o de vergüenza, y le gruño de forma amenazante.

― Ya, ya. No te enojes, era broma. Pero enserio viejo, ¿Cómo es vivir con ella? ¿No está como que encima de ti todo el tiempo? ― pregunto genuinamente desconcertado.

Garu se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. La verdad es que Pucca a pesar de ser ella se estaba tomando la situación muy seriamente, para su sorpresa. Si, lo incomodaba un poco como siempre, pero era algo que no podía evitar, pues era parte de quien ella era. Pero definitivamente no era peor a como pensó que seria. Aunque seguía siendo la misma Pucca excéntrica, había madurado. Un poco.

― Bueno, por lo menos sabes que con ella nadie podrá hacerte nada. Estas seguro ahi. Pucca estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ti, viejo.

Garu reprimió una sonrisa. " _Lo sé"_ pensó.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca y Ching caminaban desanimadas por la calle.

Habían ido a todas la escenas del crimen, y Ching se había encargado de entrevistar e investigar a las víctimas en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando. Pero todos decían exactamente lo mismo. Fue Garu.

Ambas estaban desconcertadas y muy confundidas. Sabían que Garu no era el culpable, no podía serlo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué todo mundo decía lo contrario?

― Oye, Pucca ― hablo Ring Ring, apareciendo de la nada y deteniéndolas ― Con que tu increíble y perfecto novio resulto ser un bandido de lo peor ― la tentó.

Pucca se volvió roja del coraje, y gruñendo amenazadoramente intento acercarse a la peliazul para darle su merecido por hablar así de su Garu, pero Ching la retuvo del brazo ― No Pucca, solo lo hace para molestarte, ¡no caigas en su juego! ― le advirtió.

― Ya decía yo que tenía que haber algo mal con él para preferir a alguien como tú, en vez de alguien como yo. Tan pésimo gusto es digno de un delincuente ― ataco Ring Ring, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

La chica acababa de firmar su sentencia.

Liberándose de Ching, Pucca se abalanzo sobre ella decidida a hacerla tragarse sus palabras. Ring Ring se transformó, dispuesta a dar pelea.

― Eres tan violenta, ¡digna novia de un delincuente! ― volvió a decir.

Pucca estaba furiosa, no se lo iba a perdonar. Podía meterse con ella todo lo que quisiera, pero con Garu, oh no.

Ching solamente las miraba la pelea desde lejos, con gesto preocupado. Esto no pintaba nada bien…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca entro a su habitación, con el cabello suelto y sus ropas enterregadas debido a la pelea con Ring Ring. Estuvo bastante reñida, pero al final ella salió vencedora. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse con el honor de Garu otra vez.

Unos toquidos en su ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y sonrió.

Fue abrirle a Garu, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que ya no tenía sus pijamas, si no ropas chinas al estilo Abyo. Supuso que se las había prestado. Y definitivamente se le miraban mucho mejor que al moreno.

Garu enarco una ceja al ver el estado deplorable en el que la chica se encontraba. Parecía que la había revolcado un tornado.

― Ring Ring ― explico ella. Con eso, Garu comprendió todo. Pelea de chicas.

Pucca fue a darse una ducha rápida para quitarse la tierra y la suciedad mientras Garu se quedó esperando en su cuarto, no sabiendo si sentirse alagado o perturbado ante tanta foto suya por doquier. Una vez que ella salió, fue su turno de asearse. Era arriesgado, pero no quería apestar, menos frente a Pucca. Se limpió en tiempo record, volvió a ponerse las ropas de Abyo y sigilosamente se abrió paso hasta entrar a la seguridad de la habitación. Ahi encontró a Pucca sentada en su cama con un botiquín de primeros auxilios a su lado, curando algunos rasguños de su pelea.

Garu se quedó ahí parado, hipnotizado por la manera en que ella se atendía de forma casi profesional, y se preguntó dónde había aprendido a hacerlo. Tal vez, cuando él se lastime en alguna de sus batallas ella podría curarlo…

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¡Él podía sanarse perfectamente solo!

Sacudiendo su cabeza y frunciendo el ceño fue y se sentó en el futon de florecitas que Pucca ya le había preparado anteriormente.

Ella miro como el hombre se sus sueños se sentaba justo al lado, con su negro cabello suelto oliendo a shampoo. Recordó aquella vez que acudió a ella para que lo ayudara a atar sus coletas, ¡cuando él podía hacerlo todo ese tiempo! Ahí descubrió una debilidad de su querido ninja: le gustaba que tocaran su cabello.

Sonriendo pícaramente fue hasta su tocador por un par de cintas y su cepillo, para después se sentarse a su lado en el futon.

En cuanto la sintió cerca, Garu entro en pánico. ¿Qué es lo que planeaba?

Sin embargo, se relajó completamente cuando sintió como comenzaba a cepillarle el cabello.

" _Oh, si"_ pensó, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción.

Pucca contuvo una risita ante la repentina docilidad de Garu. ¡Era como un gatito! Se tomó su tiempo para desenredar y acariciar su cabello, alegre de poder ayudarlo a tener un momento de paz entre tanto problema. ¿Sacarlo de la aldea? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso? ¡Después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos! Y ahora todos le daban la espalda…

Pero ella no lo haría. Lucharía hasta el final por defender su honor. Y si aun así tenía que marcharse, ella se iría con él. No lo iba a dejar, ¡jamás!

De repente sintió un poco de dolor en su brazo, dejando salir un quejido. Al escucharlo Garu abrió los ojos, y se giró para ver que le sucedía. Al parecer, Pucca había olvidado un pequeño corte. Ella miraba la herida con el ceño fruncido, fulminándola con la mirada como si fuera la mismísima Ring Ring, cosa que le causo gracia a Garu. ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que se pelearían esta vez? Boberías de niñas, lo más seguro.

El ninja se estiro para alcanzar el botiquín en la cama. Con extrema seriedad y concentración, comenzó a curarle el mismo la herida ante la atenta mirada de Pucca. _"Es lo menos que puedo hacer"_ pensó.

Ella se dejó hacer sonriéndole de esa manera gigantesca, causando que Garu se sonrojara un poco. Pero aun así continuo con su tarea. Ya por último, le puso una bandita de corazones con el rostro de el mismo ( _que no tenía idea de donde los había conseguido)_ sobre la herida. Una vez que termino, Pucca le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla como premio, según ella.

Garu hizo una mueca y se lo tallo con el hombro. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar el momento? Si no fuera tan empalagosa tal vez él ya hubiera…

Su pequeño berrinche fue interrumpido al sentir como Pucca comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello de nuevo. Poco a poco, sintió como sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad; víctima del cansancio, el agotamiento y los mimos de la chica.

Pero el lucho todo lo que pudo por mantenerse despierto, por no caer en brazos de Morfeo, de no ceder ante la pesadez…

…y fallo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey funny lovers! Este fue el capítulo 3 para ustedes, espero les haya gustado!_

 _Muchas gracias a los que me han estado siguiendo y leyendo con esta historia, de verdad lo aprecio mucho!_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D ya saben que yo siempre contesto._

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _Gracias querida! Me alegra que te este gustando por donde va, besos! :D_

 _ **Ivone:**_ _Gracias por el review! Que bueno que te este gustando, saludos!_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _jajaja la cara de Garu fue todo un poema XD seguire! Gracias querida, que bueno que te este gustando, besos!_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Emm, pues digamos que pensó una cosa que no era XD jaja aquí tienes el segundo capitulo! Besos!_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Aww haha, algún dia, no hay que presionarlo XD Gracias querida! Besos!_

 _ **Fi-Dawnther:**_ _Gracias por el review y por leer! Saludos para ti :'D_

 _¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Garu se encontraba rodeado por todos los aldeanos de Sooga, quienes los miraban con desprecio y le gritaban cosas horribles._

" _Traidor"_

" _Delincuente"_

" _Deshonra"_

" _Fugitivo"_

" _Ladrón"_

" _Vago"_

 _Diferentes adjetivos humillantes de parte de diferentes personas que antes lo querían y apreciaban, como el Mestro Soo, Santa, Bruce, Chang, los tres chefs, ¡incluso Ching y Abyo!_

― _¡Lárgate Garu! No queremos ratas como tú aquí ― le dijo Abyo con desprecio._

― _Si, mejor vete. ¡Nadie te quiere aquí! ― apoyo Ching mirándolo con dureza, una mirada que Garu nunca había visto en la dulce chica._

 _Estaba asustado… y dolido. ¿Ya nadie creía en él?_

 _En eso, ella apareció._

 _Pucca…_

 _Seguro ella creía en él._

 _Estaría de su lado._

 _Lo apoyaría incondicionalmente como siempre lo hacía, porque lo amaba…_

 _Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa cuando Pucca, en vez de lanzarse a sus brazos y defenderlo de cualquier calumnia, le dio un tremendo bofetón._

 _Garu se llevó una mano a la mejilla, pues ese golpe le había dolido hasta en el alma. Levanto la mirada para encararla, y deseo no haberlo hecho…_

 _Pucca lo miraba con una expresión llena de odio puro… de desprecio… de asco._

 _De repente a su lado apareció Tobe, así de la nada, y la rodeo con su brazo mientras reía y lo miraba maliciosamente._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

― _Vaya, vaya Garu. ¿Quién lo diría? Ya ni siquiera tu noviecita te quiere ―dijo. No, no podía ser. Debía de ser una broma ―Pero que deshonra la tuya. ¿Qué se siente estar tan… humillado? ― Y después de eso, Pucca tomo el rostro de Tobe y lo giro hacia ella para darle un apasionado beso en los labios._

― _¡PUCCAAAAAAA! ― grito por ultimo Garu, cayendo de rodillas y rompiendo su voto de silencio._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu se despertó abruptamente en medio de la noche, respirando agitadamente y sudando. Parpadeo confundido, mientras poco a poco la cordura llegaba tratando de calmar su mente.

" _Solo fue un sueño"_ se dijo a sí mismo. _"Solo una estúpida pesadilla"_

Por el rabillo del ojo logro captar un bulto a lado de él, y volvió a sentir que el corazón se le salía al darse cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo había estado durmiendo con Pucca en el futon. Los dos. Juntos.

Se paró como resorte alejándose de la chica todo lo que pudo _. ¡¿Qué había pasado?!_ Recordaba que ella le acariciaba el cabello, y de ahí todo se volvió negro _. ¡¿Qué rayos paso?!_

Dándose una pequeña bofetada para salir de su ataque de pánico, intento calmarse. Probablemente él se quedó dormido mientras Pucca jugaba con su cabello, y después ella decidió quedarse ahí con él. Sonaba lógico. No tenía por qué haber pasado algo.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro, llevándose una mano a su frenético corazón intentando regularizarlo. Se armó las coletas rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana, pues necesitaba un poco de aire fresco después de tanto susto. La abrió y sonrió ligeramente al sentir la brisa fresca de la noche acariciar su rostro, eliminando la leve capa de sudor en su frente y meciendo juguetonamente sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos un momento, perdiéndose y disfrutando de la agradable y relajante sensación.

De pronto, sus agudos oídos escucharon un ruido provenir de afuera. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sus instintos se activaron. Escaneo el panorama buscando alguna señal de amenaza, y logro divisar una sombra bastante conocida que lo miraba desde los arbustos, esperando. Garu gruño y apretó los puños. Se giró para ver a Pucca, quien a pesar de todo el alboroto que había hecho al despertar seguía durmiendo plácidamente como una roca. Decidido, y con mucho cuidado y sigilo para no perturbarla, salto hacia afuera. Se dirigió hacia el bosque de bambú, lejos de la aldea, siguiendo a quien estaba totalmente seguro que era Tobe.

Ha terminar de una vez por todas con todo eso.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Llegaron a un claro bastante alejado, donde a veces tenían algunos de sus típicos enfrentamientos.

Tobe lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlesca, lo que causo que Garu tuviera fuertes deseos de golpearlo más que nada por la imagen del sueño aun presente y fresca en su memoria.

― Veo que tú y tu noviecilla han avanzado bastante de un día para otro. Creí que siendo un hombre con honor y todo eso, no tendrías ese tipo de relación ― dijo Tobe.

Garu gruño. Estaba pasando la línea…

― Aunque supongo que eso ya no te importa mucho, debido a todo el desastre que has causado últimamente, ¿cierto? ― cuestiono estirando más su sonrisa malvada. Garu frunció el ceño, ¿acaso Abyo podría estar en lo cierto? ¿Sería Tobe el que estaba detrás de todo? ― Eres la sensación de toda la aldea ahora, Garu. Dime, ¿Qué se siente estar tan… humillado?

Tobe era hombre muerto.

Molesto, Garu se acercó a el dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Tobe lo detuvo usando su espada y amenazándolo con esta. Garu maldijo mentalmente. Su preciada espada estaba en su casa, donde no podía ni acercarse. Lo que significaba que tenía una gran desventaja, pues estaba desarmado y totalmente a su merced.

― Tómatelo con calma Garu, ¡yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te pasa! Demonios… ― se defendió Tobe. Garu parpadeo confundido, ¿no lo era? ¿Entonces como sabía el que…? ― Como dije, eres la sensación de la aldea. Hay carteles en todas partes con tu foto. Todos te buscan desesperadamente para darte cuello. Además, Chief me lo conto todo ― agrego. Garu enarco una ceja. ¿Chief? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos? ― Sé que tú no tendrías las agallas para hacer algo así, lo que significa que alguien se está metiendo contigo, y que va enserio.

Garu asintió, relajándose un poco al observar como Tobe guardaba su espada de nuevo sin mostrar ninguna intención de querer aprovecharse de su vulnerable situación.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de incomodo silencio entre ambos.

― No puedo permitirlo ― anuncio Tobe de repente, sorprendiendo a Garu con su gran revelación. ¿Qué no se supone que su sueño dorado era verlo justo como estaba en ese momento?

― No te confundas Garu, no lo hago por ti. ¡No seas tonto! Amo verte humillado, como ahora pero…. ― pauso unos segundos, haciendo una mueca y rascándose desesperadamente la cabeza ― ¡Ahh! No me da la misma satisfacción si no te humillo yo mismo. Tú eres solo mío Garu, solo yo puedo destruirte y causarte deshonra. ¡No necesito que alguien más haga mi trabajo!

Garu no supo si rodar los ojos o golpearlo en la cara. Tobe era tan… patético. Pero al menos, no estaba en su contra. _Raro._

― Así que… ¿tienes alguna idea de quién es el que te causa problemas? ― cuestiono. Garu negó desanimado, lo que desato la furia de Tobe ― ¡¿No?! ¡¿Cómo de que no?! ¡¿Han pasado ya dos noches y aun no has averiguado nada, pedazo de inútil?! ¡Tal vez si pasaras menos tiempo besuqueándote con tu ridícula novia entonces…! ― no pudo terminar la oración porque Garu lo interrumpió golpeándolo en la cara, lo que provoco una pequeña pelea a mano limpia entre ambos ninjas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Quince minutos después, ambos estaban acostados en el suelo respirando agitadamente debido al pequeño altercado.

― Esta bien. Hagamos una especie de tregua ― propuso Tobe ― Yo me reservo los comentarios insultantes hacia ti y hacia tu ridicu… ― Garu gruño como advertencia ― perdón, hacia tu novia. Y tú no me golpeas. ¿De acuerdo?

Garu se lo pensó un momento, y asintió. Sonaba como a buen plan.

― Bien. Yo y mis ninjas investigaremos por nuestra cuenta ― dijo Tobe mientras se ponía de pie ― También le diré a Chief que este alerta ― agrego. Garu volvió a enarcar la ceja al escuchar la forma tan familiar con la que Tobe hablaba de la vagabunda.

― Te avisare si sabemos algo. Te ocultas con Pucca, ¿cierto? ― cuestiono. Garu se sonrojo levemente y asintió ― Así quedamos, entonces. Recuerda que esto solo es temporal, Garu. No te acostumbres ― sentencio. Después, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Garu se quedo un momento ahí sentado en el claro, mirando por donde Tobe había desaparecido sin poder creérselo. Ya quería acabar con todo eso de una buena vez, pues estar en una tregua con él era de lo más extraño.

Resoplando, se levantó y comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia el Goh Rong, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu llego en la madrugada.

El sol apenas se asomaba por las montañas, anunciando un nuevo día. Y él no podía sentirse más despierto. No solo por todo lo que había pasado aquella extraña noche, sino porque cierta jovencita estaba usurpando su cama.

Pucca estaba desparramada en su futon, durmiendo a pierna estirada. Garu rodo los ojos, pero una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para verla dormir. ¡Vaya que la chica era persistente!

Persiguiéndolo durante cinco años…

Atosigándolo y asfixiándolo con sus besos y abrazos…

Desconcentrándolo y distrayéndolo de su entrenamiento para convertirse en un ninja honorable…

Pucca era la chica más empalagosa, fastidiosa, sádica y demente que él había conocido.

Pero tenía un gran corazón.

Y debía admitir, que tampoco el sabría qué hacer si de un día para otro dejara de atosigarlo. Es decir, después de cinco largos años, te acostumbras ¿no? Además, no todo era tan malo.

Cuando era más joven pensaba diferente. No tenía en cuenta las cosas buenas que Pucca hacía por él. Solamente la consideraba una molestia. Una adorable, pero molestia al fin y al cabo. Que no lo dejaba entrenar ni estar en paz un solo día.

Ahora, a sus diecisiete años, aun la consideraba como tal. Pero no sabía que haría sin ella molestándolo cada día.

Le debía tanto...

Simplemente en ese momento. Ahí estaba ella arriesgando su propia reputación, su honor y su libertad por él. Dispuesta a demostrarle todo su amor y sacrificarlo todo sin medir las consecuencias. Porque así era ella.

" _Estas loca"_ pensó Garu, sonriendo más.

Pucca era única.

Increíble y terriblemente única.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Muy temprano en madrugada, el teléfono de la estación de policía comenzó a sonar.

― Oficial Bruce, cambio ― contesto él, adormilado.

― Tengo información que tal vez le pueda interesar ― dijo la voz desde la otra línea ― Se dónde se oculta el ninja fugitivo que están buscando…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Ya no falta mucho para que esta historia llegue a su fin, como dije no sería tan larga XD_

 _Pero espero que les esté gustando hasta el momento!_

 _No olviden dejarme sus guapos y sensuales reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Chica de mi corazón! Sii… esperemos que si lo resuelvan :3 aww, es una bonita fantasia! Hay un one-shot donde él le cepilla el cabello, pero está en inglés. Si quieres luego te lo paso, o tal vez yo haga uno donde incluya este tipo de interacción n_n Me alegra que te haya encantado querida! Gracias por leer siempre :') Abrazos para ti, querida lectora!_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Mi chica fantasma! Sip, Pucca siempre está ahí para el :'D y tu me alegras la vida leyéndome y dejándome tu bello review! Muchas gracias por ello! Saludos y besos para ti!_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Solcito mio de mi *u* Si, Pucca esta dispuesta a todo por Garu, por eso son mi OTP. Saludos y besos querida!_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Ohh… lamento escuchar eso querida :C aun asi muchas gracias por luchar y leer mi fic, de verdad significa mucho para mi el hecho de que una talentosa escritora como tú los lea *u* Saludos y besos para ti!_

 _Eso es todo, ¡y hasta el siguiente cap!_


	5. Chapter 5

Poco a poco, Pucca comenzó a salir del mundo de los sueños gruñendo levemente al sentir la molesta luz del sol en sus ojos e interrumpiendo su sagrado descanso.

Recordando los últimos sucesos de anoche, sonrió aun medio dormida y estiro su brazo buscando a su ninja, pero al palpar el futon vacío a su lado se despertó de golpe asustada. Sin embargo se relajó casi al instante cuando vio a Garu sentado en la silla a un par de metros de ella, observándola confundido por la forma tan abrupta en que salió de la inconciencia.

Pucca dejo salir un suspiro de alivio llevándose una mano al corazón. Él estaba bien.

Después lo miro feo y le lanzo una de sus almohadas como escarmiento por haberle sacado semejante susto. Al no esperar el ataque, Garu recibió el impacto en toda la cara con tal fuerza que lo hizo caerse de la silla en la que estaba cómodamente sentado. Pucca soltó una risita, mientras el la miraba frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo, reclamándole por la injusta agresión a su persona. Como venganza, le lanzo la almohada de regreso, pero Pucca la intercepto en el aire sonriendo ligeramente de forma arrogante.

Garu rodo los ojos. _"Presumida"_ la acuso en su mente.

Después de eso la chica de odangos "amablemente" le pidió que saliera un momento de la habitación para poder cambiarse y así bajar a trabajar, petición que no tuvo que repetir dos veces, pues el ninja desapareció por la ventana más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

Una vez lista con su típico atuendo y peinado, Pucca le chiflo a Garu para que regresara. Pero apenas cuando el chico estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, un toquido en la puerta lo hizo detenerse.

― Pucca, voy a pasar ― anuncio su tío Linguini.

La chica abrió los ojos asustada, y enrollando el futon a la velocidad de la luz se lo aventó a Garu quien aún estaba estático en el marco de la ventana, causando que el pobre cayera con todo y cama portátil fuera del cuarto con un golpe seco.

Linguini abrió la puerta encontrando a Pucca parada en medio de la habitación sonriendo de manera nerviosa y con sus manos en la espalda en una pose inocente. El chef escaneo el espacio con la mirada primero, y después esta se detuvo en su sobrina.

― Baja, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo ― le anuncio seriamente.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a seguirlo, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a la ventana, insegura. Saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta.

Garu, quien colgaba del techo de la ventana de la chica, había escuchado todo. Y por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que estaban en problemas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca detuvo su andar en seco al ver al oficial Bruce en una de las mesas del vacío restaurante, pues aún era demasiado temprano para abrir. Tragando saliva, se obligó a si misma a seguir avanzando, tratando de verse lo más tranquila y natural posible.

Sus otros dos tíos también estaban ahí. Ho de un lado y Dumpling del otro, ambos mirándola con preocupación.

― Toma asiento Pucca, cambio ― dijo el policía. Una vez que ella obedeció, Bruce continuo ― La razón por la que estoy aquí, es que recibí una llamada en la madrugada. Era anónima, cambio ― conto. Pucca escuchaba atenta a cada palabra, rogando al cielo de que fuera algo sin importancia. Aunque en el fondo algo le decía que no era así, pues la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse fácilmente con tijeras ― Me dijo que vio a Garu entrar a tu cuarto por la ventana. ¿Es cierto eso, cambio?

Pucca sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro. Sus tíos la observaban por primera vez en la vida con extrema seriedad, esperando por su respuesta. Su agitado corazón se le salía del pecho. _¿Y ahora qué?_

― ¿Pucca? ― inquirió Ho al ver que la chica no contestaba ― El oficial Bruce te hizo una pregunta.

Ella bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Odiaba mentirle a sus tíos, pero no iba a defraudar a Garu.

― Pucca ― hablo Bruce de nuevo inclinándose hacia adelante ― Escucha, esto es un asunto muy delicado, cambio. Garu es un fugitivo ahora, y si lo ayudas o encubres, eso te perjudica a ti también, cambio.

Pucca sabía eso. Estaba más que consiente. Pero su reputación no le importaba más que Garu. Él era lo más importante para ella.

― Te voy a dar una oportunidad más. Si me dices donde esta Garu ahora, te dejare fuera de esto. No saldrás afectada, ni te acusare de cómplice, cambio ― ofreció. Pucca se encogió en el asiento. Él sabía que ella mentía, prácticamente se lo estaba diciendo ― Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está Garu, cambio?

Ella levanto el rostro para encarar al policía. ¡No! Primero exiliada y sufrir las consecuencias que traicionar a su chico, ¡más sabiendo que él era inocente!

Estuvo a punto de negar una vez más con la cabeza condenándose de por vida cuando un gruñido proveniente a sus espaldas la hizo quedarse estática y congelada en el asiento.

 _Garu…_

El ninja se acercó determinadamente a la mesa y se detuvo frente al oficial, extendiendo sus dos manos y exponiendo sus muñecas. Se estaba entregando.

Pucca no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento Garu estaba sacrificando su honor y su libertad… _por ella._

Bruce se le quedo viendo unos segundos al atuendo del ninja reconociendo las ropas de su hijo, pero decidió hacer de la vista gorda y pasar por alto ese detalle. Poniéndose de pie, saco sus esposas para colocárselas al ninja.

― Garu, quedas arrestado por vandalismo, violencia y maltrato a inocentes, robo, y fuga, cambio ― le dijo mientras lo esposaba ― Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas puede ser usada en tu contra, cambio.

Garu no tenía ánimos de rodar los ojos ante tal comentario esta vez.

Miro a Pucca, quien lo veía sorprendida, preocupada y algo asustada. Bajo la cabeza no pudiendo resistirle la mirada, avergonzado de que ella estuviera presenciando un momento tan… _deshonroso._

Bruce lo empujo levemente por la espalda para obligarlo a caminar hacia afuera del restaurante donde los esperaba la patrulla, lo que hizo que Pucca se levantara de golpe saliendo de su estupor.

No podía permitir que se lo llevaran, ¡debía impedirlo! ¡Ella podía impedirlo!

Comenzó a seguirlos con la determinada intención de detenerlos, pero sus tíos se lo impidieron.

― No, Pucca ― sentencio Linguini ― Existen leyes, y hay que cumplirlas.

"¡ _Al diablo con las leyes!"_ pensó Pucca, " _¡Garu es inocente!"_

Sus tres tíos la sujetaron intentando detenerla causando algo de alboroto, lo que llamo la atención de Garu. Al escucharlo, detuvo sus pasos y se giró para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada impotente y triste de Pucca, quien intentaba llegar hasta el para rescatarlo.

Tratando de evitar que hiciera una locura que la perjudicara, le negó seriamente con la cabeza, a lo que ella dejo de forcejear. Una vez que obedeció, Garu relajo su expresión y asintió; y regalándole una última y pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, entro en el auto.

Pucca observo como la patrulla se alejaba lentamente del local llevándose a su Garu arrebatándoselo bruscamente, sintiendo como unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Le había fallado.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

― Te quedaras aquí un tiempo hasta que se decida que hacer contigo en la reunión con el Maestro Soo, cambio ― le aviso Bruce encerrándolo en la celda.

Dicho esto, el oficial dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Garu se acercó a una de las duras y frías literas que había y se acostó en una, suspirando. Recordó cuando lo encerraron con Tobe hace algunos años, pero en ese tiempo fue por una tontería de niños. Esto era algo mucho más serio, pues su honor había estado implicado…

…y el de Pucca también.

Gruño apretando los puños. ¡Maldito Tobe! El los delato, estaba seguro de eso.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para creer en él? Estaba tan desesperado, que se dejó ayudar de la primera alma aparentemente caritativa que se ofreció a rescatarlo.

¿Tregua? Si, como no. ¡Estúpido Tobe!

¡Y estúpido el mismo! Por su descuido, casi hace que Pucca también saliera afectada. ¡No debió de haber ido con ella en primer lugar! Solamente le causo problemas. Estaba seguro de que si él no hubiera intervenido en el restaurante Pucca jamás habría dado su brazo a torcer, negándolo todo inútilmente, claro está. Ella nunca lo hubiera traicionado, y debido a eso estuvo a punto de echarse la soga al cuello. Todo por él.

Por eso Garu se entregó, porque de ningún modo iba a permitir que Pucca se sacrificara por su culpa. Ella no tenía nada que ver, no iba a arruinarle la vida. Todos en Sooga la querían, y si se daban cuenta de que ella fue su _"cómplice",_ se pondrían en su contra y la tratarían como delincuente justo como hicieron con él. Y eso era algo que Pucca no se merecía.

Ya no había salvación para él, pero se llevaba el alivio y la satisfacción de haberla salvado a ella…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Este fue el último capítulo queridos, de verdad les agradezco a todos por leerme y acompañarme hasta aquí y ah veda que dijeron :P haha naah no se crean todavía no se acaba e,e pero ya mero! Probablemente en dos capítulos esto se acabe ;)_

 _Espero les haya gustado este Capitulo… jeje espero :3_

 _No olviden dejarme sus bellos guapos y sensuales reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca y ya saben que yo leo todo y contesto todo XD_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Aww si, ya falta poco para que se acabe :'( Muchaas gracias! Me hace tan feliz leer eso *u* jeje eso lo leeras en alguna historia, ya lo veras ;) Besos aplastantes con abrazo psicológico para ti querida! n_n_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Si, el si la quiere de verdad :'D jeje me alegra que te alegre xD Gracias por leer y dejar review querida, besos y saludos para ti! *u*_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Jajajaaja mi deber como escritora es no decir spoilers por más obvios que estos sean XD Siii, Garu por fin se está dando cuenta de hasta qué grado Pucca está dispuesta a poner las manos al fuego por el :'D Tenía que pasar por todo esta para que lo supiera el tonto xD pero aun asi lo amo *u* Besos para ti querida, gracias por leer y por el review ;)_

 _ **LenaCastle:**_ _Que bueno que te encante! Eso me encanta a mi haha :'D Si, poco a poco Garu va abriendo esos ojotes que tiene n_n Gracias por leer y por tu review querida, XOXO! *u*_

 _ **Pats:**_ _Jeje hola! Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, de verdad lo aprecio mucho! *u* que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, y si no te preocupes que ya falta poco para el final ;)_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _See… pobrecito jaja XD Aww querida, que bueno que ya has vuelto! Tu me alegras el mio leyéndome y dejando tu bello review *u* Muchas gracias! Besos! n_n_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Jejeje, si pobrecito mi ninja u_u gracias por leer y dejar tu review querida! Saludos y besos ;)_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Primero que nada, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, aunque no sea la trama más complicada o profunda me da gusto saber que sea de tu agrado n_n Y bueno, en el fondo no considero que Tobe y Garu sean tan enemigos (cof cof episodio_ _ **enemigos siameses**_ _cof cof) y bueno, Tobe no lo ayuda tanto porque quiera hacerlo o porque le interese, si no porque como bien le dijo, el mismo quiere humillarlo XD Ademas, ¿Qué seria de Tobe sin su eterna venganza sin realizar contra Garu?_

 _Y no te preocupes! Yo entiendo perfectamente, y de verdad aprecio que leas y que te gusten mis historias y que cuando puedas dejes un review, de verdad significa mucho! Debo decirte que cuando escribiste que serian canon sin problemas, me emocione mucho. Trato lo mejor que puedo de apegarme a la serie y a los personajes, y saber que hasta ahora no lo he hecho tan mal me da felicidad. Muchas gracias! :')_

 _Es interesante tu historia, me gusta mucho cuando me platican como conocieron la serie, el comic y todo eso. Y honestamente me paso algo parecido a ti jeje. Aunque no lo creas, yo dure mucho tiempo sin ver Pucca o estar en el fandom. Aquí te va mi historia (la historia dentro de la historia xD) :_

 _Cuando yo era muy niña mire los cortos de Pucca por primera vez en la casa de un primo que tenía cable en el canal de Jetix, en ese tiempo la serie todavía no existía. Recuerdo que me gustaron mucho y que mi primo y yo nos carcajeábamos de risa en cada corto. Es una memoria que a pesar de ya haber pasado más de diez años la tengo fresca en mi cabeza, nunca se me olvido. Sin embargo, como yo no tenía cable, pues nunca la volví a ver de nuevo._

 _Unos cuantos años despues, cuando yo tenía como doce o trece, en la tele sacaron un segmento llamado Skape, donde pasaban algunas caricaturas del cable, entre esas Pucca, la serie. Me sorprendi mucho pues ya los capítulos duraban mas y tenía más trama, y me super obsesione. Yo no estaba segura si Garu quería de verdad a Pucca, pero siempre desee que fuera así. Ellos fueron mi primera OTP. Pero en ese tiempo yo no conocía Fanfiction ni nada, asi que cuando me termine todos los episodios y fui creciendo, mi obsesión se apagó._

 _El año pasado, mientras estaba en una página que yo tenía de Facebook mire que tenían un comic y los dibujos se me hicieron familiares (era uno de Tobe y Shaman hablando sobre el hechizo) Por pura curiosidad le pase las paginas hasta que me tope con Garu y Pucca. Los reconocí al instante y me emocione, y me lei el comic de una sentada. Mi fiebre había vuelto XD_

 _Me volvi a ver los capítulos y descubrí varios detalles en Garu que de más chica nunca preste atención, convenciéndome que en efecto, el si la quiere. Ademas, me di cuenta que tengo muchas cosas en común con el ninja, pues yo a esa edad fui asi con un niño que me gustaba (esa es otra historia jaja). Asi que ver a Garu era como verme reflejada a mi misma, y lo comprendo a la perfección. Y pues también me volvi a ver los cortos (tanto los viejos como los nuevos) y llegue a la obvia conclusión de que si siente lo mismo por ella (bendita claridad que viene con el paso de los años) xD_

 _Y bueno, asi conoci el comic. ¿Cómo crei que seria? Bueno, como todos ustedes creían que seria. Garu dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos por Pucca, demostrándolo y vivieron felices para siempre y cerramos nuestra infancia con broche de oro. (ja, pobre alma inocente :'V) Siendo sincera si me decepciono el rumbo que tomo, más que nada porque no me gustan las parejas que se formaron (comparto totalmente tu opinión en este aspecto) y porque siento que las personalidades de los personajes comenzaron a cambiar conforme avanzaba, especialmente Pucca y Tobe. Pero bueno, si no hubiera sido por ese rumbo extraño que tomo yo nunca hubiera comenzado a escribir, honestamente. Asi que le agradezco eso, porque es algo que me gusta. Y llego un punto en que le perdí interés, pues me enfoque demasiado en mis propias historias que en la que sucedía en el comic. Lo cual fue una salvación para mi jaja_

 _Espero haber podido contestar tus preguntas, también gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de contestarme en tu review, de verdad lo aprecio! Si tienes cualquier otra duda o inquietud, con toda confianza no dudes en decirme n_n Lo mismo para los demás si es que leyeron esta larga respuesta jeje :3 Besos para ti querida!_

 _Eso fue todo, ¡y hasta el siguiente capítulo! (que igual será el viernes) :p_


	6. Chapter 6

― ¡CHIIIING!

Ching se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Abyo así como los desesperados toquidos en la puerta de su casa. Rápidamente fue a abrirle, encontrándose con su querido artista marcial sudando y jadeando debido a la carrera que había pegado.

― ¿Abyo? ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunto preocupada.

― ¡Es Garu! ¡Lo atraparon! ― anuncio histérico.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no, Dios mío! ― exclamo llevándose ambas manos a la cara, aterrada por tan nefasta noticia. ¡Pobre Garu!

― Esta en la cárcel. Mi papa lo llevo esta mañana pero no me dejo acercarme ni hablar con él. Y me castigo, por cierto este… no le digas que vine aquí, je ― agrego, nervioso.

― ¿Y Pucca? ― cuestiono mortificada por su amiga.

― Ella no está con él, supongo que sigue en el Goh Rong…

― ¡Pues entonces vamos allá! Hay que averiguar qué fue lo que paso ― declaro ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a correr hacia el restaurante en busca de respuestas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu se encontraba en su celda acostado en una de las literas de abajo. Estaba tratando de pensar en un plan para salir de ese predicamento, en uno que no involucrara a sus amigos ni a la gente que quería, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

― Vaya, vaya, vaya. El magnífico y honorable Garu tras las rejas…

El ninja se quedó helado al escuchar esa voz tan dolorosamente familiar, pues la había escuchado apenas un par de meses atrás. Se enderezo gruñendo de la cama para fulminar con la mirada al engendro frente a él, quien realmente debería estar ahí adentro en la celda. ¡Era un tonto! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

― Linda ropa, viejo ― alabo su clon enarcando una ceja, haciendo alusión a la ropa de Abyo que aun tenia puesta.

Garu gruño amenazadoramente y se acercó a los barrotes, deseando traspasarlos y darle una buena tunda a ese idiota por haberle hecho pasar todo aquello. ¿Cómo nunca se le ocurrió que detrás de todas esas acusaciones estaba su clon? ¡Era tan obvio y lo más lógico!

Pero es que nunca se imaginó que regresaría tan pronto…

― ¿Qué te parece eh? ¡Te dije que volvería! ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, Garu? O debería decir, ¡delincuente! ― le dijo señalándolo, a lo que Garu rechino los dientes mientras miraba como se burlaba descaradamente de él.

¡¿Dónde rayos estaba Bruce en ese momento?!

― Supongo que te preguntas como es que entre aquí. Bueno, Bruce y el idiota que tiene como hijo no están, así que aproveche para venir y darte mis saludos burlándome de ti en tu cara ― explico mirándose desinteresadamente las uñas ― Seguro que no tienes idea de cómo se me ocurrió todo este magnífico plan, ¿verdad? Pues déjame que te muestre ― de sus ropas saco un libro amarillo titulado _Manual de cómo ser un villano excelente aprueba de idiotas ―_ ¡Ta da! ¡Aquí está la respuesta!

A Garu le tembló el ojo izquierdo. ¿Cómo rayos alguien tan estúpido pudo causarle tantos dolores de cabeza?

― Decía que una de las mejores maneras para debilitar a tu enemigo era poner a todos en su contra. Tal vez culpándolo de algo terrible y manchar su reputación, y humillarlo frente a todos los que lo conocen y admiran. ¿Qué tal eh? ¡Justo como pasó! Y no fue algo difícil considerando que luzco como tú, aunque yo soy mucho más guapo y tengo mucho más estilo. Pero bueno, supongo que ahora te darán tu merecido por haber causado tantos problemas, Garu ― le dijo sonriendo de manera cínica ― Tal vez te dejen aquí para que te pudras durante mucho tiempo, o te exilien de la aldea. Aquí entre nos, eso último fue lo que escuche. Fuiste lo suficientemente terco para ocultarte, pero no demasiado sigiloso. Tu novia te tiene tan loco que no siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te seguí hasta su habitación.

Garu abrió los ojos como platos ante tal declaración. ¿O sea que también fue el quien lo delato y no Tobe? ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Por su culpa Pucca también casi sale afectada!

― Bueno, una vez que me burle de ti y te explique todo mi brillante plan como dice la página ochenta y cinco del manual, me retiro. Diviértete en el destierro viejo, me traes un recuerdo si es que te dejan regresar algún día. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de tu gato… y de tu novia ― dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y guiñándole un ojo.

Después se cubrió su rostro con una capucha y desapareció de ahí ante los ojos de un furioso e impotente Garu tras las rejas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mientras tanto, Pucca estaba en su cuarto sentada en su cama con su cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas. A su lado Yani intentaba reconfortarla tallándose en ella y maullando de forma conciliadora, pero no tenía éxito.

Le había fallado a Garu. Dejo que se lo llevaran. ¿Cómo pudo permitir eso?

Ahora estaba ahí, sola y castigada por la eternidad por ocultar a un chico fugitivo dos noches seguidas en su cuarto y mentirle a sus queridos tíos, violando la ley…

¡Estúpidas e injustas leyes! Garu era inocente…

En eso escucho unos toquidos provenir de su ventana, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Levantándose como resorte se dirigió a abrirla. ¿Era Garu? ¿Habría logrado escapar?

Pero su sonrisa y la esperanza decayeron tan rápido como aparecieron al percatarse de que no era Garu sino Abyo, acompañado de Ching.

― Pucca, hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar ― dijo Abyo. Ella obedeció inmediatamente.

― Tus tíos nos dijeron que estabas castigada, y no nos dejaron entrar a verte ― explico Ching metiéndose a la habitación después del chico.

― Pero necesitábamos saber qué es lo que paso. ¿Cómo descubrieron a Garu? ¿Quién los delato? ― demando saber Abyo haciendo tronar sus puños.

Pucca se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza suspirando de tristeza. No tenía ni idea.

― Ohhh, Pucca ― dijo Ching acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla y consolarla ― No te preocupes, solucionaremos esto. Ya lo veras.

― Pues hay que hacerlo rápido ― intervino Abyo ― Papa fue a una junta con todos los afectados de la aldea y con el Maestro Soo para decidir qué hacer con Garu. Probablemente lo desterraran.

― ¡No podemos permitirlo! ― exclamo Ching, mientras Pucca asentía determinadamente en conformidad. ¡Tenían que impedirlo a toda costa! De ningún modo iba a permitir que la alejaran de su Garu de esa manera.

Justo en eso estaban cuando de nuevo escucharon toquidos en la ventana. Ambos se miraron entre sí, extrañados. Si no era Garu, ¿Quién más podría ser?

Abyo fue el que tomo la iniciativa y se acercó para abrirla, llevándose una gran sorpresa ― ¡¿Tobe?!

― ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ― cuestiono el ninja de la cicatriz con notable desprecio.

Pucca gruño y se acercó a su ventana haciendo a un lado a Abyo, poniéndose enfrente y bloqueando la entrada. ¡Ni loca dejaría a Tobe entrar a su habitación! No necesitaban más problemas de los que ya tenían encima…

― ¡Muévete Pucca! ― exigió el, pero ella negó tercamente con la cabeza. Ambos se lanzaron miradas asesinas, mostrándose todo _"el amor y el cariño"_ que se tenían por los ojos.

― De acuerdo, basta ya los dos ― intervino Ching al notar la tensa situación ― Tobe, ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Vengo a buscar a Garu ― anuncio calmadamente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

― ¿Tu? ¿A Garu? ― pregunto Abyo enarcando una ceja.

― Si, a Garu. ¿Qué acaso estas sordo? ― ataco.

― Tobe, no es un buen momento para tu venganza contra el ― dijo Ching ― Tenemos un asunto muy serio que resolver aquí…

― ¡Eso ya lo sé! No lo busco por mi venganza, ¡Estamos en una tregua! ― dijo exasperado.

― ¡¿Una tregua?! ― exclamo Abyo horrorizado.

― ¡Si, una tregua! Y traigo información valiosa para él, ¡así que quítate Pucca! ― demando dirigiéndose a la chica de odangos que aún no se movía de su sitio, impidiéndole pasar.

― Una tregua… ― repitió Abyo.

― ¿Y por qué ustedes dos harían una tregua? ― inquirió Ching, aun sospechando de él.

― ¡Por qué lo estoy ayudando con eso de las acusaciones falsas a su persona! ― se explicó Tobe, perdiendo la paciencia.

― Una tregua…― volvió a decir el artista marcial, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

― Aja si, y Won es una avestruz. ¿Desde cuándo tú quieres ayudar a Garu? ― ataco Ching cruzándose de brazos.

― ¡No quiero ayudarlo! Pero no puedo dejar que alguien más lo humille y lo deshonre más que yo. ¡Ese es mi trabajo! Si otra persona lo hace por mí, ¿Qué será de mi vida ahora?

― _Tregua…_

Ching miro a Tobe de manera inquisidora. Aunque lo que decía el ninja tenía sentido, no estaba segura si confiar en él. Indecisa, se dirigió a su amiga ― No lo sé… ¿Tu que dices Pucca?

Pucca se cruzó de brazos, igual mirándolo de forma sospechosa. ¿Debería de creerle a Tobe, el ninja cual único propósito en la vida era vencer y humillar a su Garu?

― Escúchame bien niña, no te voy a rogar para que me dejes entrar. Pero si quieres salvar a tu novio, créeme, no hay forma de que lo hagas sin mí ― sentencio molesto, harto de que ninguno ahí le creyera.

Ante tal declaración, Pucca se mordió el labio, dudosa. Ella si quería salvar a Garu, más que nada en el mundo. Y Tobe lucia bastante serio y seguro con lo que decía. Suspirando y dándose por vencida, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Total, ¿Qué más podía perder?

― ¡Al fin! ― exclamo Tobe una vez adentro ― Ahora, ¿Dónde está Garu?

― No está aquí ― contesto desanimada Ching.

― ¿Qué? Él me dijo que lo buscara aquí. ¿Y dónde está, entonces?

― En la cárcel ― respondió Abyo esta vez, superando ya un poco el asunto de _la tregua._

― ¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿Cuándo…?

― Hoy en la mañana ― lo cortó Ching.

― Ohh… ― fue todo lo que articulo Tobe, sorprendido pues apenas hace unas cuantas horas había hablado con él.

Hubo unos momentos de incomodo silencio, donde ninguno sabía muy bien que decir al no estar acostumbrados a colaborar en el mismo equipo.

Hasta que por fin, Abyo hablo ― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que le ibas a decir a Garu? Digo, si puedo saberlo. No quiero meterme con los secretos entre ustedes y su tregua ― dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Sus tres interlocutores alzaron una ceja ante la actitud ridícula e infantil que el moreno estaba presentando en un momento tan crítico. Al sentirse profundamente observado, respingo ― ¿Qué? ¡Dejen de mirarme así!

― Como sea. Les contare todo lo que se ― dijo Tobe dirigiéndose hacia la cama ― ¿Puedo? ― pregunto a punto de sentarse en esta para ponerse cómodo ante la mirada ceñuda de Pucca.

― No ― contesto ella de manera tajante y cruzándose de brazos, negándole su petición.

― ¡Oh vamos, no seas así!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

― ¡¿Qué el clon regreso?! ― exclamo Abyo poniéndose de pie.

― ¡¿Y es el culpable de todas las acusaciones hacia Garu?! ― secundo Ching.

― ¡¿Y tú y Garu hicieron una tregua?! ― agrego el moreno.

― Que sí, sí y por enésima vez Abyo, ¡QUE SI! ― contesto Tobe sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, fastidiado por la misma pregunta insistente del chico. Había terminado de explicarles lo que pasaba, y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

― ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? ―pregunto Ching.

― Chief me lo dijo ― comento encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera obvio. Ante tal respuesta hubo otro pequeño silencio mientras los tres chicos lo miraban con una ceja enarcada de manera sospechosa ― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué todos hacen eso siempre?! ― exigió.

― ¿Y Chief como lo sabe? ― cuestiono Ching de nuevo ignorando su pregunta.

― Bueno, como saben ellos vagan por la aldea constantemente. Y anoche, Payaso lo miro merodeando por ahí. Al principio creyó que era Garu, pero da la casualidad que yo ayer me reuní con él en el bosque en ese momento. Fue cuando hicimos la tregua ― aclaro mirando a Pucca, quien atenta escuchaba todo lo que Tobe decía. Ella no sabía esa parte de la historia ― Sacando conclusiones, supuse que era el clon quien había regresado para buscar venganza. Apareció apenas hace unos meses, ¿no?

Pucca asintió, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle del coraje. ¡Esa maldita copia barata de Garu!

― Tiempo, tiempo, esperen ahí ― dijo Abyo levantando ambas manos ― A ver, según yo, el clon ese desapareció cuando Pucca lo mando estrellarse con una mesa. Hizo " _puff",_ ¿recuerdan?

― No es la primera vez, Abyo. Ya lo había hecho hace cinco años y aun así regreso. Solo que tú no estabas ― explico Ching.

― ¡¿Y por qué yo no estaba cuando era algo tan importante como dos Garus?! ― reclamo a nadie en particular ― ¿Y cómo salió ese de todos modos?

― Ahhh no lo sé, es un misterio ― contesto Tobe tosiendo falsamente y rascándose la cabeza de forma ingenua ― Pero, pero ¡no es el momento de buscar culpables! Lo que importa ahora es ¡destruirlo!

― ¡Si, tienes razón! ¡JI-YA! ― apoyo Abyo rasgándose la camisa en dos.

― ¡NO! ― exclamo Ching, deteniendo de golpe la emoción y el espíritu destructivo de ambos hombres.

― Ahhh ¿y por qué no? ― pregunto el artista marcial cruzándose de brazos y haciendo expresión de berrinche.

― ¿No lo entienden? ¡Lo necesitamos para probar la inocencia de Garu! Tenemos que atraparlo y hacer que confiese ― Pucca asintió apoyando la idea de su mejor amiga. Ella más que nadie quería darle su merecido a ese farsante, pero primero estaba Garu.

― Bueno, tienes un punto ahí ― concordó Abyo.

― Sí, es cierto ― dijo Tobe, pensativo ― ¡Pero después, lo destruimos!

― ¡SI!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu se paseaba como león enjaulado por toda la celda.

¡Tenía que salir de ahí, y rápido!

No iba a dejar que esa imitación barata de él se saliera con la suya. ¿Pero cómo lo haría?

Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un maullido a sus espaldas acompañado del sonido de un tintineo. Giro para encontrarse con su fiel compañero de toda la vida, Mio, sentado frente a él con el juego de llaves de la celda en su boca.

Garu sonrió orgulloso mientras se inclinaba para acariciar la cabeza del felino, quien ronroneo de gusto como respuesta.

¿Qué el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre? ¡Si, como no!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Así que con ustedes este fue el penúltimo capítulo de_ _ **Calumniado.**_ _El siguiente viernes subiré el ultimo *se va a llorar a una esquina porque le da sentimiento*_

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento subirlo algo tarde pero es que me tenían como esclava en la casa y no me dejaban terminar de transcribirlo x)_

 _No olviden dejarme sus bellos y sensuales reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Jeje era mi intención asustarlos un poquito, sorry :3 pero el siguiente ahora si es el último u_u Descuida, aquí ya se da cuenta que no fue Tobe ;) Y si, Garu es un amooor *u* Besos querida! Gracias por el review!_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Si, Garu seria incapaz de permitir tal cosa, es tan bello :'D Besos y gracias por el review querida!_

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _Aww, yo tampoco quiero que termine, pero es necesario u_u Garu es el mejor novio más dulce y adorable del mundo, siempre lo he dicho. Jajaja lo siento, tenía que hacerlo :V Fantasmagoricos abrazos para ti querida! Gracias por el review!_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Aww, me alegra haberte movido los sentimientos *u* Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review siempre querida, besos! :'D_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Holi :V EXACTO, SI ESO NO ES AMOR NO SE LO QUE ES XD aw, lamento haberte echo llorar (aunque a la misma vez me emociona un poco, soy terrible) Y bueno, ahorita sabrás quien lo delato :P Me alegra saber que te haya gustado querida :'D Gracias por leer y dejar review, besos!_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado como quedo, a pesar de ser uno de los más cortos hasta ahorita. Y bueno, Garu asumió que fue Tobe por lo que acababa de pasar, pero ya aquí se enteró de que no es así xD jajaja en este fic no aparecerá Chief, pero si hay varias pistas sugiriendo Tobief, como te pudiste dar cuenta. Más adelante subiré one-shots de ellos, ¡me están encantando demasiado!_

 _Jejeje, si, quería asustarlos un poquito con eso. Pero el siguiente capítulo si será el último. Muchas gracias por pensar así de la historia, me hace muy feliz!_

 _Sobre la venganza de Tobe hacia Garu, pues hay muchas teorías. La más sonada es que Garu le hizo esa cicatriz a Tobe que tiene en la cara, mas nunca se ha confirmado nada pero es por lo que muchos se dejan llevar. Tambien hay un video de un video juego en el que supuestamente Tobe mato al padre de Garu, pero yo no me baso en eso porque la relación de Tobe y Garu no es tan intensa como para ser por eso. Y bueno, hay un corto donde Pucca y Garu queman el castillo gigante de ninjas de Tobe, y bueno también puede ser por eso. Hay muchas teorías, pero sencillamente, nada está confirmado. Podria ser desde una disputa familiar hasta una de las cosas que mencione. Honestamente yo nunca aclaro en mis historias de que se quiere vengar exactamente puesto que no se sabe, y varias teorías me parecen acertadas (excepto la del videojuego) Así que, a forma de comedia, digo que nadie sabe o recuerda (ni siquiera el mismo Tobe) porque quiere vengarse, solo sabe que tiene que hacerlo._

 _Muchas gracias por considerarme una de las escritoras más fieles a la historia original, ¡es algo bastante alagador! Sobre todo porque creo que el fandom de Pucca ya está bastante alterado y alejado de la esencia de la serie, y eso me entristece. A mi opinión, es una historia muy buena con mucho potencial que no necesita tantos cambios y giros dramáticos. Los personajes y las parejas son tiernas y adorables a su modo en particular que tampoco necesitan ser alteradas. Pero bueno, me da gusto saber que aún hay personas que quieran leer historias basadas a la historia original, así como saber que hasta ahora no lo he hecho tan mal :') ¡muchas gracias por ello!_

 _Yo también he leído historias donde se salen mucho de las personalidades de los personajes, y me molesta mucho x) trato de apegarme lo mejor que puedo a la esencia de cada uno, con sus defectos y cualidades porque es lo que los hace especiales. Sobre todo a Pucca y a Garu. Es muy animador que lo tomes en cuenta, gracias!_

 _Y no, para nada me aburrió tu historia. Me gusta que me platiquen sobre ustedes y sus opiniones sobre el fandom._

 _Concuerdo contigo, las señales de que Garu sentía algo por ella eran muy sutiles para nosotros que apenas si eramos unos niños como ellos. Ya de grande, cambia la cosa. Mas si llegaste a pasar por algo parecido ( en mi caso haha) que entiendes mejor sus sentimientos y lo vez desde un ángulo diferente. Por eso le tengo tanto aprecio al ninja._

 _También estoy de acuerdo con eso de Tobe y Pucca en el comic. Fue un giro diferente pero siento que hubo muchas incógnitas y agujeros que no quedaron claros, pues los sentimientos y las personalidades de los personajes dieron un giro total de una página a otra. Pero bueno xD_

 _Aww, gracias querida! Me hace feliz saber que te gusten tanto mis historias, y que siempre las leas. De verdad lo aprecio. Y si, el comic vendría siendo como un universo alterno. Pero yo prefiero el original x)_

 _Y de nada, es para mí un placer contestar cada review. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mis fics. ¡Muchas gracias! Besos para ti querida n_n_


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** _Déjenme advertirles que yo soy pésima escribiendo escenas de pelea. Así que una vez dicho eso, a la historia. Estoy ridículamente nerviosa xd_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca, Abyo, Ching y Tobe se dirigían rápidamente hasta la prisión, dispuestos a liberar a Garu.

― ¿Estás seguro con eso de las llaves de repuesto, Abyo? ― pregunto Ching en medio de la carrera.

― ¡SI! Desde que papa las perdió en el retrete hace mucho, no pregunten como, decidió hacerse de una copia para casos de emergencia. Siempre la deja en su escritorio.

― Mmm… A Chief le gustara saber eso ― murmuro Tobe para sí mismo, tan bajito que nadie lo escucho.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la estación, Pucca, Ching y Tobe fueron a buscar a Garu a la celda mientras que Abyo fue directo hacia el escritorio de Bruce para buscar las dichosas llaves extras, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que estas no estaban ahí.

― Oh, no… ¿no están? Pero, ¡Papa siempre las deja ahí! ― dijo extrañado.

― ¡Abyo! ― llamo Ching.

― Chicos, malas noticias. Las llaves no están en el escrito… ― comenzó a explicar Abyo mientras se acercaba, pero se detuvo a media frase cuando descubrió que la celda donde supuestamente tenía que estar Garu estaba vacía.

― ¿Sera que hemos llegado demasiado tarde? ― pregunto Ching preocupada, causando que Pucca también comenzara a angustiarse. No, no podían haber llegado tarde. ¡No podían haber tomado una decisión y haberlo expulsado tan rápido! Tenía que haber otra explicación…

Comenzó a escanear con los ojos alguna pista que le indicara el paradero de Garu, hasta que en una de las esquinas de la reja capto algo que le llamo la atención. Al distinguir lo que era, sonrío enormemente y se acercó para tomarlo y enseñárselos a sus amigos.

Los tres chicos detuvieron sus suposiciones y conclusiones cuando escucharon un tintineo, topándose con una sonriente Pucca con las llaves en sus manos.

― ¡Las llaves! ¿Dónde las encontraste, Pucca? ― cuestiono Abyo. Pucca señalo la esquina en el suelo de donde las había agarrado.

― Vaya, parece que Garu descubrió las llaves por sí solo ― comento Tobe cruzándose de brazos.

― Pero eso es imposible. Las llaves estaban en el escritorio, no pudo haber llegado hasta allá. Alguien más debió a ayudarlo ― dijo Abyo bastante seguro de lo que estaba suponiendo.

― Pero… ¿Quién además de nosotros pudo haberlo ayudado? ― pregunto Ching.

Como respuesta, un maullido se escuchó a sus espaldas dejando su eco resonando por las celdas.

Mio.

Pucca sonrió y se acercó al felino, inclinándose a su altura para acariciarlo.

― ¡Claro, Mio! Pequeño gatito listo ― dijo Ching.

― ¡Je! ese gato si sirve, no como la gallina inútil que llevas en la cabeza… ¡AUCH! ― se quejó Abyo ante el picotazo que Won le dio, visiblemente ofendida ante su comentario y mirándolo con desprecio absoluto ― Ching, ¿viste lo que…?

― Te lo mereces ― lo interrumpió ella, igual de ofendida que su mascota mientras comenzaba a caminar dejándolo atrás.

Abyo la siguió con la mirada sobándose la cabeza, y después miro a Tobe con una expresión confundida.

― Mujeres ― contesto el ninja, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Mio, ¿sabes a donde fue Garu? ¿Podrías llevarnos a él? ― pregunto Ching

El felino maulló en respuesta, y dándose la vuelta comenzó a andar para dirigirlos hacia donde estaba seguro que su amo estaba. Pucca le siguió el paso, adelantándose un poco de los demás desesperada por saber que su ninja estuviera bien.

― ¡Espera, Ching! Voy corriendo a mi habitación, tengo algo que nos podrá ser muy útil para estos casos… ― dijo Abyo, convencido de que todas esas películas de policías y ladrones que había visto por fin le servirían de algo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mientras tanto en la casa de Garu, el clon estaba sentado en la salita de estar ya vestido con sus ropas usuales, comiendo desvergonzadamente y viendo una televisión que le había robado a uno de los aldeanos cuando se estaba haciendo pasar por Garu. Como ya lo habían atrapado, Chang y Santa dejaron de monitorear la casa para asistir a la junta; sin sospechar que el verdadero culpable aprovecharía para apoderarse de esta en cuanto se fueran.

― Esto de ser el clon guapo, malvado y listo me va genial ― dijo orgulloso y despreocupado, creyendo que su infame plan para deshacerse de Garu por fin había dado resultado.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que alguien llegaría a arruinar su agradable zona de confort, pateándolo por la espalda y lanzándolo a estrellarse contra la pared en el proceso.

El clon se enderezo con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor y con algunas estrellitas en la cabeza bailando a su alrededor, confundido por el inesperado ataque en su nueva atmosfera de paz ― ¿Qué rayos? ― cuestiono. Poco a poco su vista se fue enfocando, y pudo divisar a un furioso Garu que lo fulminaba con la mirada a pocos metros de él.

Se miraba tan molesto que incluso daba algo de miedo. Pero su contraparte no se dejaría intimidar.

― ¡Hey! ¡Garu, hermano! ¡Que gusto verte! ― exclamo con alegría exagerada, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Pero su "hermano" se acercó tomándolo de la solapa, y volvió a mandarlo a volar con tanta fuerza que atravesó la puerta de su casa mandándolo directo al patio.

― ¡Auch! ¡Oye que rudo eres! ¡Yo no me llevo así contigo! ― se defendió el clon mientras se ponía de pie y esquivaba todos los golpes y patadas que Garu le daba ― Así que, ¿escapaste de prisión? ― se burló. Garu lo ignoro y siguió peleando, intentando con todas sus fuerzas romperle la cara. Algo que no era muy honorable que digamos, pero vaya que lo deseaba ― ¡Felicidades! Ya eres oficialmente un chico malo, viviendo al borde de la ley… ¡WHOA! ― exclamo agachándose para evitar un puñetazo en el rostro ― ¡Oye, en la cara no!

Garu no estaba usando ningún arma ni ningún movimiento ninja demasiado extraordinario. Oh no. Quería darle su merecido con sus propias manos. Por meterse con él, con su honor y casi perjudicar a Pucca en el proceso.

Ese clon era hombre muerto.

― ¿Sabes qué? Sin rencores, ¿vale? ― dijo de repente, mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo especial para ninjas oculto entre sus ropas y lo apuntaba hacia Garu, obligándolo a detenerse y alejarse a una distancia prudencial de ese maniático ― Exacto, así me gusta. ¡Ja! ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no estaba preparado? ¡Yo siempre lo estoy! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque yo tengo un manual! Y eso que estaba en oferta en la librería. ― se jacto de forma patética.

Garu gruño molesto, maldiciendo mentalmente a quien sea que se le hubiera ocurrido escribir ese ridículo libro.

― Ahora prepárate Garu, por que no debiste haber salido de tu jaula ― amenazo. El clon comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a él, con toda la intención de terminar de una vez por todas con todo eso ― ¡Prepárate para ser humillado de la forma más… ¡AHH! ― su amenaza fue bruscamente interrumpida por una fuerte y dolorosa patada en su costado izquierdo que lo mando a impactar de cabeza con el tronco de un árbol, haciéndolo soltar la daga en pleno viaje.

Garu parpadeo por lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas, y giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una Pucca furiosa rechinando los dientes y asesinando con la mirada al farsante en el suelo.

Sonrió levemente. Tan loco como sonara, ya la extrañaba.

― Oh no, ¡tú no! ― se lamentó el clon al verla, sabiendo de antemano y por experiencia lo que le esperaba.

― ¡No solo esta ella, viejo! ― dijo Abyo, quien en ese momento se acercó alcanzándolos, seguido por Tobe y Ching quien portaba una cámara de video ― También estamos nosotros.

― Yo solamente tengo tolerancia para un Garu en esta aldea ― amenazo Tobe acercándose también.

Garu sonrío más al tener a todo su equipo (y a Tobe) reunidos ahí. Los cuatro comenzaron a acercarse al clon, mientras que Ching se quedaba más atrás grabando todo con la cámara que el moreno le presto.

― ¡Admite que fuiste tú quien ataco a esos aldeanos y no Garu! ― exigió Abyo.

― ¡Jamás! ¡No hare tal cosa! ― negó tercamente. Pucca gruño amenazadoramente y lo tomo de las solapas elevándolo del suelo a pesar de que él era más alto que ella, y lo zarandeo bruscamente ― ¡Esta bien, está bien, fui yo! ¡Yo fui el que hizo todas esas cosas! Yo, el clon malvado y guapo y no Garu, el ninja aburrido y perdedor que ustedes conoce… ¡Auch! ― exclamo cuando Pucca lo dejo caer fuertemente al suelo con un golpe seco.

― ¡Muy bien! Ya está grabada la confesión ― anuncio Ching a punto de parar el video.

― ¡Espera nena! No la pares todavía, quiero guardar esto para el recuerdo ― dijo Abyo maliciosamente, tronándose los dedos.

El clon trago saliva al ver a los cuatro ponerse en posición de pelea. Iba a doler…

― ¡Nadie se mete con mi mejor amigo! ¡JI-YA! ― exclamo el moreno dándole una patada de nuevo en el costado, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros más.

― Nadie puede humillar a mi enemigo, ¡EXCEPTO YO! ― grito Tobe, atacándolo por el otro costado, justo en las costillas haciendo que el pobre se doblara del dolor.

"¡ _Nadie se mete con mi honor, ni con el de mi novia!"_ pensó Garu en un ataque total de adrenalina, aprovechando que su clon estaba intentando ponerse de pie para darle un gancho en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse a la mitad.

" _Nadie se mete con Garu, ¡JAMAS!"_ finalmente, Pucca dio el golpe de gracia en el preciado rostro del clon, sacándole un diente y dejándolo semi-inconsciente en el suelo. En lugar de hacer _Puff,_ esta vezfue desapareciendo lentamente, desvaneciéndose hasta que ya no quedaba nada.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas y aceleradas de todos los presentes por el ejercicio que acababan de realizar.

― Y… ¡Corte! ¡Se queda! ― exclamo Ching alegre como si de verdad fuera la escena de una película y no una intensa pelea, lo que hizo que todos voltearon a verla escépticos ― ¿Qué? ― pregunto inocentemente.

― Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. ¡Garu! ― el aludido volteo a ver a Tobe, quien lo señalaba con el dedo ― Esta tregua a llegado a su final, así que prepárate para mi futura venganza que planeo ejecutar contra ti. ¡Tú deshonra será tan grande, que hasta tus ancestros sentirán nauseas! ― amenazo.

Garu ceñudo sonrío de lado, y asintió. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

― Nunca creí decir esto pero, gracias por ayudarnos Tobe. No hubiéramos podido sin ti ― dijo Ching, mientras los demás asentían incomodos.

― ¡Por supuesto que no hubieran podido sin mí! Son un cuarteto de inútiles mocosos ― contesto a la defensiva, pues él también se estaba poniendo incómodo con tanto sentimentalismo ― Ahora si me disculpan, debo regresar a mi guarida secreta. Tengo que planear mi venganza y seguramente Chief me espera para contarle el desenlace de todo esto ― de nuevo nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaron a mirarlo de forma inquisidora con la ceja enarcada ― ¡YA DEJEN SE HACER ESO! ― rezongo Tobe ligeramente sonrojado, y sacando una de sus bombas de humo la tiro al suelo para desaparecer rápidamente de ahí.

― Bien, ahora solo falta ir con los demás para mostrarles esto ― dijo Ching refiriéndose al video.

Antes de que se movieran, Garu aprovecho para ponerse frente a sus amigos y hacer una larga y sentida reverencia, mostrándoles toda su gratitud por haberlo ayudado y nunca desconfiar de el ni un segundo. No hubiera podido sin ellos.

Pucca se enterneció en gran manera ante el noble gesto de su amado, y sin poder contenerse ni un minuto más se lanzó a él para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, sin importarle ni un poquito la resistencia y los gruñidos del chico que intentaba detener la efusividad de ella.

― Aww, no tienes que agradecer Garu. Para eso estamos tus amigos. ¿Cierto, Abyo?

― Pues no lo sé, que le pregunte a su buen amigo y compañero de tregua Tobe ― contesto el moreno mirando hacia otro lado y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo una escena otra vez. Todos se le quedaron viendo indiferentes, incluso Pucca, quien detuvo su fiesta de mimos a su ninja para echarle una mirada a su inmaduro amigo ― ¿Qué? ¡Ya dejen de verme así!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

― Por favor, ¡perdónanos Garu! ― exclamaron al unísono todos los aldeanos que habían desconfiado de Garu y lo habían acusado cegados por el engaño.

Pucca, Ching y Abyo les habían enseñado el video y explicado toda la situación, y ahora todos se reunieron el Goh Rong para disculparse con Garu y recompensarlo de alguna manera por el mal trago que le hicieron pasar.

― Lamentamos haberte juzgado de una manera tan injusta hijo, cambio ― dijo incomodo Bruce poniéndole una mano en el hombro ― Debimos ser más inteligentes.

― Jo, Jo, Jo ¡tendrás muchos regalos en Navidad! ― dijo Santa tratando de redimirse.

― ¡Y fideos gratis! ― agregaron los chefs, sudando y avergonzados.

― Garu, yo fui el que comenzó todo este alboroto ― confeso apenado el señor Ling ― Por favor, acepta este paquete de panecillos azucarados como símbolo de mi arrepentimiento, son tus favoritos.

A Garu le brillaron los ojos y los tomo asintiendo, aceptando cada disculpa de parte de sus conocidos. Pucca lo miraba sonriente y extremadamente feliz, ¡eso era lo que su honorable ninja se merecía!

― Muy bien, muy bien. Ya que todo este malentendido está arreglado, ¡hay que festejar! Esto es una fiesta después de todo ¿no? ¡Destiny, pon un poco de música para alegrar el ambiente! ― ordeno el Maestro Soo rodeado se todas sus doncellas, impaciente por terminar con tanta palabrería y comenzar a bailar con sus chicas.

El dragón voló sobre las cabezas de los presentes para ponerse en el escenario ― A sus órdenes, Maestro ― contesto Destiny comenzando a tocar, haciendo que se todos se pusieran a celebrar la inocencia de Garu.

El ninja no podía sentirse más feliz y alagado por todo aquello, pero aun así se sentía extraño. No estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran una fiesta tan grande y ruidosa solo para él, por lo que decidió salir y escaparse un momento de todo el alboroto para tomar un poco de aire y disfrutar la paz nocturna.

La luna brillaba radiante y orgullosa en medio del firmamento, haciéndolo sentir relajado y en armonía después de tanta locura. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Todo había acabado, y si tenía suerte, su clon se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a incomodarlo de esa forma.

En eso, escucho una leve risita bastante conocida a sus espaldas.

Pucca se acercó tranquilamente poniéndose a su lado. Aunque estaba feliz de que su ninja recuperara su honor y limpiara su nombre, no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente triste de que ya no iba a tenerlo con ella. Aunque lo seguiría viendo todos los días, no era lo mismo. Iba a extrañarlo muchísimo. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de el cómo esas dos noches que lo mantuvo escondido en su habitación.

Garu noto la expresión decaída de la chica, y se imaginó lo que debía de estar pensando. Porque honestamente, él se sentía igual. Ocultarse con Pucca no fue como pensó que sería, y aunque fue por poco tiempo, se acostumbró _(por no decir que le gusto)_ a quedarse con ella.

Oficialmente, había perdido la razón.

Tenía que hallar algún modo de agradecerle. Es decir, ¡la chica se arriesgó mucho por el! Siempre lo hacía. Y Garu sentía que debía decir algo. Quería decir algo. Bueno, no tanto como _decir,_ por el voto de silencio y eso, pero por lo menos _demostrar_ algo…

Rápido y sin pensarlo mucho, como cuando te quitas unas bandita, Garu se giró hacia ella y la estrecho en una especie de incómodo y torpe abrazo, cerrando los ojos mientras su corazón palpitaba como caballo desbocado sobre su pecho. Pucca al principio se quedó estática, congelada en su sitio por la sorpresa. No podía creer que Garu la estuviera abrazando, ¡Y por voluntad propia! ¡Sin necesidad de perseguirlo por toda la aldea!

Alegremente la chica correspondió el gesto enredando sus brazos en su cuello, haciendo el abrazo más íntimo y poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor. Garu comenzó a ponerse más nervioso sintiendo como el pánico lo invadía, pero al olfatear el shampoo con el que se había familiarizado muy bien esas últimas noches, se relajó.

Duraron unos cuantos minutos así, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna, hasta que por fin Garu rompió el abrazo pues ya había comenzado a entumirse y ella no daba ningún indicio de querer soltarlo en algún futuro cercano. Una vez que se separaron lo suficiente, Pucca puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de él, y lo acerco para darle un beso. Al principio Garu se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos como platos, pero poco a poco comenzó a cerrarlos disfrutando como pocas veces un beso de ella, cuando lo besaba en el momento correcto.

Cuando el beso termino, Pucca juguetonamente tallo su nariz con la suya, para después arrastrarlo con ella de nuevo a la fiesta sin siquiera pedirle su opinión al respecto. Garu rodo los ojos por el momento arruinado por ella misma, como siempre. Pero después sonrió, dejándose llevar por la loca chica frente a él. Y en ese momento, recordó lo que había pensado la primera noche que se quedó en su habitación; sobre que si recuperaba su honor la invitaría a salir.

Se sonrojo por el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Pero… tal vez. ¿Por qué no?

Y así, ambos regresaron al interior del restaurante para celebrar el honor recuperado, con una propuesta de una cita en la mente del ninja para el final de la velada.

 _Fin_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Wow, no puedo creer que por fin haya llegado el final de mi primer fic. Honestamente, estaba super nerviosa por este capítulo. Cuando hice esta historia la escribí pensando como si de verdad fuera un episodio de Pucca, de hecho fue lo que dije al principio que tendría el humor ligero de la serie. Nunca pensé que fuera a tener varios reviews o que de verdad llamara la atención hehe_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, si alguien esperaba más acción o más drama, disculpen x) como dije, trate de apegarme a lo que es la serie. Y bueno, el clon recibió su merecido. ¿Volverá? Quién sabe. Tal vez mi musa decida traerlo de vuelta algún día, por eso quiero dejar la puerta abierta para este travieso clon, que ahora he hecho que muchos lo odien xD Pobre cuate, pero se lo merece 7u7_

 _De verdad, muchas muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia hasta aquí. No tienen idea de lo que significa para mí. No sé cuándo volveré con otro fic que no sea un one-shot, tengo algunas ideas pero no quiero subirlas hasta que no estén completamente realizadas para evitar el riesgo de que quede tirado, que yo odio eso._

 _Quiero hacer un espacio para darle las Gracias a :_

 _ **WriteLiar**_

 _ **Ghost Girl**_

 _ **Solcito**_

 _ **Karla Melissa**_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock**_

 _ **LenaCastle**_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4**_

 _ **Garu0212**_

 _ **Fi-Dawnther**_

 _ **EliannKamui**_

 _ **Nathany**_

 _ **Ivone**_

 _ **Pats**_

 _Por seguir Calumniado y haberme dejado sus reviews animándome a seguir subiendo la historia, ya sea en cada capítulo o en el que les haya gustado más, de verdad se los agradezco mucho :'D ¿Qué seria yo sin ustedes?_

 _Y a los que la leyeron y nunca dejaron review por equis razón, aun así muchas gracias! Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y me encantaría que ahora que concluyó dejaran uno para ver que les pareció n_n_

 _Los quiero mucho, ya saben que son el Garu de mi Pucca ustedes *u*_

 _Besos, cuídense, ¡y hasta la próxima historia!_


End file.
